Back together
by J.A.5.M.1.N.3
Summary: What if Frank and Stella got back together? This is my POV of what would happen. Scenes from before and after episodes of series 7. Sorry for the crappy summary XD. Rated T for sappy stuff and possible swearing. Please review! I don't own M.I High! (I wish I did though! I mean seriously, who doesn't!) Thank you to everyone who is reading this!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everybody! Letting you know that I'll be updating this story if i don't have any ideas for my other fanfic, 'Please say yes'. I don't own M.I High and the second half of this plot or the characters. Don't kill me please!**

The team, Stella and Frank walked out of the lift into HQ. It was just Dan, Tom and Aneisha now because Zoe had gone on a mission of a lifetime; to find her remaining 86 sisters. Dan was angry at this certain fact as she hasn't tried to call him or text him. He's thinking about whether or not she still loves him or not.

What the team did find out about though is that one of Zoe's sister/clones was here in London and she was the perfect match for the mastermind. They needed to save her otherwise the world would be in grave danger. Dan, Tom and Aneisha set off to continue mission 'Retrieve Keri and return to base' while Frank and Stella were left in HQ alone. She took a deep breath.

"Frank..." She started looking up so their eyes met. "Do you remember what happened in the core?" She asked

"Of course I do, even though you asked me to forget, I just can't. Did you really mean all those things you said?" He asked with a small hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"When time reversed the aging process I didn't... but from there on in I've had time to think about it. That was the best moment of my life in 10 years. I haven't forgotten it at all." She said with a small smile. She walked forward and grabbed Frank's hands so that her fingers intertwined with his. He pulled her closer as she started to speak.

"Frank I was thinking...well...no don't worry about it." She said pulling away. He drew closer to her.

"Yes I would." He whispered in her ear.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" She asked with a confused expression on her face.

"Stel, I've known you for 13 years. You don't think I don't know you that well? Yes, I would like to try again." He said smiling. He was so relieved that he didn't have to ask her out now. He was planning to today after the kiss in the core. That was the best moment of his life since they broke up.

He pulled her into a hug, his arms wrapped around her waist. She returned the hug and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She leant her head back to gaze into Frank's eyes.

"Frank, you are the most wonderful and amazing man, no person, I've ever met." And before he could say anything her stood on her tip-toes and gently kissed him on the lips. He pulled her closer and all the good memories of them dating 11 years ago were flooding through their minds.

When they pulled back they found that their communicators were flashing rapidly. Frank reached over to the table to grab his and her communicator. They hit the eraser and moved it to their ears.

'_Frank we've found her. We told her the truth and she's coming down to HQ in a couple of minutes."_ Aneisha said.

'Thank you, Neish. Make sure she's blindfolded!" Frank reminded the team.

When the team and Keri came down into HQ and Keri's blindfold was removed. Her jaw dropped open.

"How come I didn't get a spy outfit? I would look goood in that stuff!" Keri said checking out Aneisha spy wear.

"You don't get a spy outfit because you're not a spy!" Dan said clearly annoyed.

"Wait, if this is because of what happened when I was little, does that mean Libi's in danger too?" She asked. "She was the other girl in the lab, we went through everything together."

Tom moved over to his computer. "No, she's not in our files. There's no record of her anywhere. But if she had the same treatment as Keri she would be a match too." Tom explained.

"There will be records of the base she and Keri were kept." Dan said. Tom and Frank exchanged a glance that meant 'umm...don't think so!"

"It's a secret underground base called the Mayze. The last team we snt to find it vanished 12 years ago. Nobody knows where it is." Frank explained.

"There is one person who might know." Said Aneisha turning around to Keri who was filming their HQ.

"Are you filming our HQ?" Dan asked with disgust.

"Yeah, my friends are never going to believe this!" Keri exclaimed.

Frank gave a nod to Tom to 'do his magic'. Two seconds later, Keri's phone crashed meaning that her video didn't save.

"Hey! My phone crashed!" She said looking down at her phone confused.

"Yeah, weird that..." tom muttered turning around to face the others.

"Keri we need your helped." Frank said walking towards Keri. "Did KORPS ever let you outside?"

"Only once, when I left." She said walked towards a column with white tiles. "It's really cold in here and what's with all this white tile... did this used to be a toilet?!" She shouted disgusted by the state of HQ.

"No." Dan shouted.

"Keri we need you to concentrate." Said Stella, walking towards Keri and standing beside Frank.

"Ok the missing team's last report came from the tower state so the base came from near there. Any more information would narrow down the location." Explained Tom.

"Ok, a canal, maybe two or three. A railway bridge overhead a running track, a phone box and clown face painted on the wall." Keri said as she walked around HQ.

"Got it, all apart from the clown." Said Tom

"We need those records if we are going to find Libi before KORPS." Frank explained. "Take Keri. Being there might help her memory. It'll be safe. The Mayze must have been abandoned years ago.

"Fine, I don't want to stay in this freezing cold toilet all day." Keri said with a disgusted look on her face as she walked into the lift.

"Grr. It's not a toilet!" Shouted Dan clearly annoyed by her comment.

As the Dan, Aneisha and Keri walked into the lift, Stella turned to face Frank.

"I'm so happy we are back together again. My life was so boring without you. It was all 'chief agent Knight sign this' and 'Chief Agent Knight sign that.' I've always loved you Frank and I missed your awful sense of humour." She said holding Frank's hands and kissing him on the cheek.

"Stel, I've been so lonely without you. I've always loved you too Stel, since the day I first laid my eyes on you." Frank said kissing her back.

"Guys, there's a time and place." Tom said turning around disgusted.

"Well, Mr Tupper this is a private conversation. So if you don't mind get back on comms please." Stella said with her 'mind your own business' look.

"Ok, but only because you can fire me." Tom mumbled. He clicked his earpiece. "So Dan, you fancy Zoe and Keri is basically the same girl. So..."

"Why is he so obsessed with relationships today?" Stella asked.

"Well, I don't care as long as i'm here with you." Said Frank and he pulled Stella into a long, slow kiss. As the memories flooded back, they wished they would never be separated again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- After The Mayze

"Lets' talk about Keri..." Frank started.

"Uh, what a liability! One minute she's filming secret bases for the internet. Next minute she's running off into deadly situations on her own." Dan complained.

"She did help us on every level of The Mayze and did you see how fast she was at learning! She was picking up her moves just by watching us!" Aneisha explained, astounded by Keri amazing ability.

"I'm happy never to work with her again."

"Urm yes..." Stella started.

"This is going to be hilarious!" Laughed Tom.

"The specific nature of Keri needs MI9 protection. The details were meant to be discussed with you earlier, but..." Stella was cut off by the lift doors opening to reveal an auburn-haired girl in a black spy outfit. She sashayed out of the lift and posed to show off her new outfit.

"Do these outfits come in red? I would look so good in red!" Keri exclaimed. "Can we take a group picture to show Trina?" She asked pulling out her phone. She squeezed in between Frank and Stella and held out her phone to take a selfie. Frank smiled awkwardly while Stella just rolled her eyes. Aneisha started laughing at Dan when he rolled his eyes and heavily sighed. Tom pulled a goofy smile and squeezed in between Keri and Stella.

When Keri finally took a picture with everyone smiling, (Except for Dan of course. He kept sighing and rolling his eyes.) Keri announced that she had posted it on Instagram.

"Noo! This will blow our cover!" Dan shouted.

"Don't worry Dan, I've already deleted it." Whispered Tom, so Keri couldn't hear anything.

"Let's see how many views I've got...hey! Where's the picture gone? Everything is crashing today!" Keri complained, frowning at her phone while everyone just laughed, including Stella.

Frank pulled her into a hug. She then hugged back; smiling like everything was back to normal.

"I've missed your laugh, Stella." He said, tucking a bit of her fringe behind her ear. Stella just smiled. _It's just like old times_ she thought to herself. Frank kissed her forehand and they both smiled. They tried to ignore the 'aww' and 'so cute!' coming from the team but they just started laughing instead.

"What's going on?" Keri asked. She was completely oblivious to the situation because she only just came through the doors.

"Keri, Frank and Stella were dating 10 years ago and then something went wrong on a mission and they broke up and now they have gotten back together and they are so cute together!" Aneisha squealed all in one breath.

"Whoa, slow down Neish!" Tom said trying to calm her down. He then looked at Keri. "Keri, what she's trying to say is that Frank and Stella started dating 12 years ago and dated for 2 years. 1 week after their 2 year anniversary, Frank and a SWAT team went on a mission; the KORPS assault. Stella's best friend, Hyperia, was killed that day along with many other agents and Stella was blaming it all on Frank. She then got so angry at him that she dumped him and didn't contact each other for 10 years. When Stella got the job as Chief Agent at MI9, Frank nearly had a heart attack. Frank still loved Stella and Stella still loved Frank and everyone knew that except for them. They have now gotten back together and everyone's thinking _took them long enough!_ And it's true what Neish said, they are really cute together." Tom explained while Keri just stood there gobsmacked.

When she finally came to her senses, her jaw just hung open while Frank and Stella just laughed at her expression.

"That... is one messed up situation! I mean, seriously! 10 years?! Are you guys crazy?! But it was worth it, you guys are really cute together." Keri said as she pulled out her phone to take a photo of the new couple. Frank just stepped forward and grabbed the phone out of her hands while Stella giggled.

"Keri, we don't want people knowing just yet. If people find out, we will get mobbed by all of these agents who have been waiting 10 years for this. Promise me that if you take a photo, you won't post it anywhere?" Frank said holding Keri's phone up high.

"Ugh, fine!" She sighed in frustration as she took her phone out of Frank's hands. Keri pointed it at Frank and Stella who just stood there smiling, frank's arm around her waist. Keri then took the picture and showed it to the team.

"This is going to be a long year..." Stella sighed as Frank just laughed.

"Hey, you're the one that hired her in the first place!" Frank pointed out. Stella just giggled and they both leaned in for another kiss. She wrapped her arms around Frank's neck and his arms around her waist. What they didn't know is that Keri pulled out her phone again and snapped a quick picture of them kissing. The team started laughing hysterically. When Frank and Stella pulled back, they started laughing too. _I hope this never ends. _They both thought, gazing into each other's eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Before Frankenstein

**READ THIS NOTE!  
>Sup guys! As you know, Keri hasn't started school yet so to make the first paragraph clear teh team had been meeting at the park and stuff and that's how they got to know each other. That's for letting me clear that up!<br>Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN M. ! I so wish I did though...it's so amazing!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>

2 days after they had found Keri and everyone on the team is getting along well with her (well...except for Dan because he still thinks she's annoying.) The team, including Dan, met up at Aneisha's house to spend some time together. Dan wasn't overly happy with this but after ages of begging and pleading before, during and after school, he finally said yes. But only because Aneisha pulled a face no one, not even Dan, can say no to.

Dan knocked on the Aneisha's front door only to be opened by Keri. She greeted him with a smile but Dan only half-smiled back. As Dan walked into Aneisha's house, he was in awe at how big it was. It even had a 90-inch plasma TV! His jaw dropped open while Aneisha just laughed.

"Are you alright there Dan?" Aneisha asked, still laughing at the expression on his face. When she said that, he snapped back to his senses.

"Uh...yeah. Just fine thanks. You've got an amazing home!" He exclaimed. Aneisha just smiled at his praise.

"Naww! Thanks Dan! That's sweet!" She flushed when he said that. "We should go into the lounge and watch some movies. I've got 'Pitch Perfect' if everyone's ok with that?"

"Cool!"

"Sure!"

"Why not?"

"Sweet! I'll go put it on! Make yourselves comfortable on the sofas." Aneisha said moving towards to DVD player.

Dan, Keri and Tom walked onto the fresh, white carpet. They were all thinking the same thing, _it's so soft!_ Four sofas were placed in a semi-circle around the 90-inch TV. Dan and Tom slumped onto the one sofa while Keri politely sat down on the one next to them so they chose the sofas in the middle facing the TV better. Once Aneisha set-up the DVD she sat down next to Keri and started to chat about the movie. They've seen it a few times before but it still one of their favourite movies of all time. Dan had seen it once before and Tom has only seen snippets of it on advertisements but they both think it's still funny.

Aneisha went into the huge kitchen and brought out 4 soft drinks and 2 tubs of popcorn she prepared for the movie earlier. They all moved a little to get comfortable and then the movie started, Dan, Keri and Tom staring at the amazing quality on the screen even though it's huge.

_2 hours later..._

"That was so amazing!" Keri squealed as she jumped up off the sofa.

"Surprisingly, I enjoyed that, even though there was a lot of singing in it." Tom said as Dan just stared at him like he was crazy.

"Uh...Tom, that's why the movie is called 'Pitch Perfect'! Duh!" Dan said sarcastically.

_Brrriinngg Brrriinngg!_

"Who's that? We weren't expecting anyone, were we?" asked Tom.

"Well...um..." Started Aneisha. "I sort of invited two other people to watch 'The Hunger Games' with us." She finished saying as she opened the door to find a giggling woman and a smiling man.

"Hi Stella, Hi Frank. Come in." Aneisha said.

"Thanks Aneisha." Said Stella, still giggling.

"UH! I'm so glad I didn't have to listen to them flirting all the way here." Dan whispered to tom and Keri. They just laughed really hard at his comment.

"Hey, everyone! Why are you all laughing?" Frank asked confused, holding Stella's hand.

"Dan...just said...he's glad...he...didn't have...to listen...to you two...flirting...all the...way here!" Tom managed to spit it out in between laughs. Frank and Stella just blushed and then Aneisha burst into laughter as well.

"Uh...um...yes, well..." Frank didn't know how to respond to that and Stella just giggled like a school girl.

Once they all settled down, Aneisha told Frank and Stella to make themselves comfortable on the sofas while she left for the kitchen to make more popcorn and grab more drinks. Frank and Stella just lay down on one of the empty sofas and cuddled up to each other. Frank leant against one of the armrests while Stella put her head on his chest with one of her arms wrapped around his waist. Aneisha came back into the room with popcorn, two soft drinks for Frank and Stella and some lollies. It was 10:30pm and the team were really tired so Aneisha thought that the sugar would hype them up a little.

Even though Stella wanted to tell them to get to bed, she was too relaxed to move off the sofa so she decided to let it slip this once while they watched the movie. As the movie started, Frank and Stella lifted their heads up and smiled to each other knowing that they would be safe in each other's company.

"Yuck! They're going to start making out...again!" Tom said to the others. Frank and Stella overheard this comment and just blushed. They kissed each other gently on the lips and snuggled into each other so they could watch the movie in peace.

"I just want to sit back and enjoy the movie without those two making out every 2 seconds." Keri whispered so Frank and Stella couldn't hear them. When the team couldn't stop laughing again, Frank gave Stella a look that said _they are so going to pay for this_. Stella just giggled a little, like she has been doing since they set off for Aneisha's.

By now they had missed the first scene of the movie so Keri had asked Aneisha to rewind because she has never seen the movie before. Everyone settled down and all you could hear was crunching popcorn and Frank and Stella whispering to each other. The team gave each other a look that said _this is going to be a long night..._

**Sorry for not updating in a while! Hope this chapter makes up for it! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- before Frankenstein (II)

**Thanks for viewing this guys! Really appreciate it!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>

_2 hours later..._

The Hunger Games is still playing on the TV but no one is watching; they are all asleep. Before they fell asleep, Tom moved to the empty sofa next to Dan so if they fell asleep, which they did, he wouldn't be sleeping with Dan. **(A/N I know, it sounds wrong doesn't it?) **Tom, Dan and Aneisha are lying down on the sofas with their heads against the armrest whilst Keri rolled onto the floor without waking. After all, it is a soft carpet. Frank had fallen asleep with his head on the armrest with Stella's head resting on his chest. Both her arms are around his waist and her body is on her side while Frank slept on his back, one hand on Stella's hand and the other flopped down beside the sofa.

It's midnight and as they kept sleeping, the credits came on the TV and then the TV automatically turned off. It's like it knew that all of the agents needed a good sleep.

_6 hours later..._

**Stella's POV**

I awoke to see the rising sun shining through the blinds of the window. Wait I didn't have blinds; I had curtains. Then the events of last night came flooding back to me: me giggling, the team snickering and Frank was smiling throughout the night. It's so good to see Frank smile again.

I yawn and stretch out my arms to the side. It's not very lady-like but hey, nobody's watching. They are all asleep. I sit up slowly trying not to disturb Frank; he's so peaceful when he's sleeping. I kiss him on the cheek gently and slip off the sofa. I know I'd never say it aloud but I'm really bored right now. I could be talking with the team or making out with Frank. If only they were awake. But they all need their sleep; after all, it is 6:00 in the morning.

I just sat down against the sofa Frank was sleeping on, on the soft carpet. I whip out my spy-pod to see if any new protocols were posted on the secure M.I.9 website. I scrolled through with my index finger until I froze. The screen read "Relationship Protocol Banned! All Agents are allowed to date but will get serious consequences if 'mucking about' ". I was elated and started to jump up and down and then I remembered where I was. If somebody caught me doing that, I would have died of embarrassment.

I hear Frank stir and roll over on the sofa. I thought I saw a smirk on his face but it must be my imagination. I'm just so happy that Frank and I can go out in public now and not undercover like we've had to for the past 2 weeks. I'm so ecstatic!

**Frank's POV**

My eyes start to flutter open because I can't stand the bright light anymore. As my eyes focused on what was in front of me, I saw Stella jumping up and down on the carpet. Oh that's right; we are at Aneisha's house. But she seems happy and starts giggling. I haven't seen her smile properly in a long time. She had her Spy-pod in her hand. Maybe something came up on the M.I.9 website?

I closed my eyes and smirked then pretend to stir and roll over on the sofa. I hope that fooled her but it might not because this is Stella we're talking about. I waited a few seconds to see if she would come over and try to wake me. She didn't. I decided to blow my cover. I turned over again and opened my eyes slightly to see where Stella was. I saw her midnight black hair above the sofa slightly and her hands holding her Spy-pod. I decided to speak up.

"Morning sunshine!" When I said that, she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"Oh...morning, Frank!" She replied when she turned around and saw my face.

"So...why so happy?" I asked, knowing it was about M.I.9. I took a quick glance at her Spy-pod and saw the protocols.

"Oh! Almost forgot! The relationship protocol has been banned! We can date in public now!" She exclaimed sitting next to me on the sofa. I started to sit up and turn my body to face her.

"I'm so happy that we can date in public now. I love you Stella Knight and I always will." I said as we both leaned in for another kiss. I moved closer to her so I wouldn't strain my neck. We our lips met, it was like the world wasn't there anymore; it was just me and her. She put one of her hands on mine and the other on my cheek. I slipped my free arm around her waist so that now our bodies were fully facing each other and she was sitting on my lap. The kiss was slow but hard and I could feel her tongue moving around my mouth.

We stayed making out for about 20 minutes until we heard someone cough, awkwardly. We pulled back to see Tom coughing and Aneisha almost squealing with excitement.

"Naww! You guys are so cute together!" She squealed. Stella and I just rolled our eyes but smiled at each other. I don't care about the team's comments anymore; I've got Stella, my perfect girl and there's nothing that can stop me from being happy. We both leaned in for one last kiss before we had to start the day. Who would've thought that 10 years later, Stella is still just as beautiful as the day I laid my eyes on her.

**I know! This chapter is really cheesy but I just had to do it! Thanks for R&R!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Before Frankenstein (III)

**For all the Toneisha fans out there, including me, this chapter's dedicated to you! Hope you like it!**

**Stella's POV**

Once the whole team had woken up (well, I wasn't really paying any attention; I was making out with Frank) Aneisha asked us if we wanted breakfast. When we all agreed, she got up off the sofa and walked into the huge kitchen. I started kissing Frank again.

"Ugh! Guys, get a room!" Tom yelled and Keri and Dan started laughing. I pulled out of the kiss to speak for a second.

"Mr Tupper, if you aren't aware already, we are in a room. So maybe you should make your way to a different room if you can't stand it." I said firmly and went back to making out with Frank. I heard the team groan and I assumed they walked away because I heard footsteps fading. I put my arms around Frank's neck and his arms wrapped around my waist. It was a passionate kiss, one of the best I've had from him for awhile. We both stood up, not parting from the kiss, so we could get closer to one another. His lips pressed hard against mine, just like 10 years ago. I felt his tongue moving around my mouth and I wrapped my tongue around his. We French-kissed for awhile until we heard footsteps coming into the room.

"Breakfast is... where is everyone?" I heard Aneisha ask. We both pulled away and Frank answered her.

"They left the room because we... well you know..." He said, placing his forehead on mine. I just smiled and tried to ignore the team's groans coming from upstairs.

"And thanks for breakfast, Aneisha." I said taking the 2 plates out of her hands.

"Um...you're welcome. I'm going to get Dan, Tom and Keri some breakfast too...yeah...I'm just gonna go..." Aneisha mumbled stumbling backwards on the carpet. Frank and I just laughed and leaned in for another kiss once again.

**Tom's POV**

Once we've had enough of Frank and Stella, or should I say the new Romeo and Juliet, all the time, we decided to explore Aneisha's house. Dan, Keri and I walked up the stairs while Aneisha went into the kitchen to make breakfast for us all.

The first room we saw was on the left of the corridor. It was a bedroom complete with sky blue walls and black, shaggy carpets. When they entered the room, they saw a double bed with black and white pillows and a matching duvet. A pale blue canopy hung on the ceiling covering the bed. Next to the bed on the right were a white desk and a dark blue swivel desk pushed next to it. All over the desk were paper and books, assuming it was homework. On the opposite side of the room was a white cupboard that was split into 3 sections, one mirror-door for each compartment. Next to the cupboard was a royal blue beanbag and next to that was a table-height, white lamp that spreads just enough light to read a book at night. After the team took a good look around the room, they were certain that it belonged to Aneisha.

"Wow! She is so into blue! I love her styling and her clothes are amazing!" Keri exclaimed as she slid open one of the mirror-doors of the white cupboard. While she was looking at clothes, Dan was listening closely to something. He leant down and put his ear to the ground.

"He has officially gone off his..." I stopped; he could hear something too. He leant down next to Dan and put his ear against the floor as well.

"Keri, can you hear this? You can hear all that's going on downstairs. It sounds like moaning...oh, it's just Frank and Stella kissing." Dan sighed but Keri squealed.

"We can hear all of their secrets now. Let's listen to their conversation." She leant down and like Dan and I, put her ear to the ground. They didn't make a sound and all they could hear were moans of pleasure.

"Ugh! This is boring...wait I hear something...shh..." Dan whispered.

"_Breakfast is... where is everyone?"_We heard Aneisha ask.

"_They left the room because we... well you know..."_We heard Frank say. You could almost hear them smiling' it was freaky.We all groaned loudly.

"_And thanks for breakfast, Aneisha." _Stella said. We heard a 'clank' and assumed Stella took the plates because the glass tapped against her nails.

"_Um...you're welcome. I'm going to get Dan, Tom and Keri some breakfast too...yeah...I'm just gonna go..."_ Aneisha said but we could only just hear her. Then, silence. But suddenly we heard more moans of pleasure.

"Wow! Boring conversation much?" I said sarcastically. I got up and sat on the bed and Dan and Keri did the same. An awkward silence filled the air for a few minutes until we heard footsteps. They grew louder and louder until it reached Aneisha's room. A familiar face peered around the door.

"Anyone up for breakfast? I heard you groan so I only assumed you were up here." Aneisha said bringing four plates and handing them to us. It was an egg on toast with a side of crispy bacon, my favourite.

"How'd you know I had a craving for this? Thanks! It looks amazing!" Complimented Keri, only to make Aneisha blush. She sat down beside me and we all ate our breakfast and boy were we starving!

"So...what do you guys want to do today?" Aneisha asked us when she had finished her breakfast.

"I so want to explore your amazing house!" Dan exclaimed in awe.

"Ditto." Keri agreed and they both got up and left Aneisha's room. I felt a warm glow inside of me. I've liked Neish for quite and while now and I told Dan and Keri. They knew I wanted to say this so they went off to explore Aneisha's house.

"Um...Neish, there is something I'd like to ask you..." I started. My hands were shaking so I put the breakfast plate down.

"Yeah? What is it?" She asked with a warm smile; this just made me more nervous. I've never asked a girl out before because I'm, you know a geek.

"I was wondering if...you would...I mean only if you want to...go out to the movies some time?" I squeezed my eyes shut and crossed my fingers behind my back.

"Yeah! That would be great!" She exclaimed and she gave me a kiss on the cheek. It made me melt like butter on a summer's day.

"Great! Oh... I mean cool. Yeah, cool...so next Saturday?" I suggested with a broad smile on my face. I can't believe she actually said yes! The girl of my dreams said yes to me, Geeky Tom.

"Sure! It sounds great Tom. I'll see you downstairs." She gave me another kiss on the cheek and left the room, walking down the stairs. I swear that this is the best day of my life! Now...how to get Frank and Stella to stop making out all the time in public...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- After Frankenstein

**I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! sorry I took so long to write; it's just the usual, you know, homework and stuff...**

**Frank's POV**

It took me two hours to clean up the whole front yard of the school, but I couldn't have been happier to be alive and, well, normal. After I finished cleaning up that mess, I went to M.I.9 HQ to see Stella. She must have a lot of paperwork in her in-tray. I took my black car to get to HQ; it's the one use everywhere I went.

15 minutes later and I took the stairs to get up to Stella's office; after all, I needed the exercise. After I got taken off active duty to work with the MI High Teams, I haven't been in the same state since. I knocked gently on the door and heard a worn-out voice calling "Enter!" I slowly opened the door and peeked inside. I saw her chin resting in the palm of her left hand while her right hand was holding a pen that was scribbling downs words on her paperwork. I took a glance at her in-tray. Its height must have been the length of my arm. Stella glanced up and smiled at me.

"Oh, hi Frank! This is a nice surprise! What are you doing here?" She asked but he's still smiling a smile that makes my heart melt.

"Oh...I was just umm..." I was lost for words. Her eyes just sparkled so brightly that my heart skipped a beat. "I was coming in to apologise for all this work. It's my entire fault; I should have been more careful." I mumbled, looking at the ground.

"Frank, this isn't your fault; you didn't know. You should know that." As Stella said this to me, I looked at her surprised; I'm now eating my own words. I always tell her it's not her fault and now I'm having a taste of my own medicine. "But...if you ever do that again, you'll be in big trouble!" She said jokingly as she stood up and walked over to me. I half-smiled back and she then hugged me unexpectedly and I hugged her back.

"What was that for?" I asked her, completely confused.

"Frank, I've lost you once already, now I never want to lose you again." She said and then she kissed me on the lips gently. I placed my hands on her waist and the kiss became more passionate. She flung her arms around my neck and one of her hands tugged at my hair; I loved it when she did that. We stayed like that for what I thought was a couple of minutes, and then I took a glance at the clock...

"Oh S***! It's 8 o'clock! Come on, let's get this paperwork done." I said pulling back and walking towards Stella's desk. Stella went over and sat down at her chair. She just giggled at my expression, shocked and worried.

"It's ok Frank, we have plenty of time. Now, where to begin..." She started, but I cut her off.

"I write the letters and you sign them, okay?" She just nodded at my suggestion. I took a sneaky glance at her and then started on my first letter.

_3 hours later..._

Oh, man! I knew paperwork could be boring but not **this **boring! I looked up at Stella and she had bags under her eyes. We've finished her in-tray and now we just need sleep. She lay her head down on the desk her eyelids gave way. Her head was leaning on her hands and she was breathing heavily. I can't believe she had to do this every day! I gently shook her arms.

"Stella...Stel. Come on, Stel. If you don't wake up now, I'll eat all of your dinner." That woke her up; she's always been a big eater, even though she's as thin as a pencil.

"Come on Stel. I'll lead you to the car and I'll get some take away on the way home. Ok?" She just made a small noise which I presumed to be a 'yes'.

I walked her to the car that was parked outside HQ, opened the door for her and she climbed inside, her eyes only half open. I knew she was exhausted so I put her seatbelt on for her and then closed the door. I walked over to my side of the car where the wheel was and climbed inside only to see my star fast asleep, leaning on her seatbelt.

Once I bought the take away, the aroma filled the air, waking Stella up just in time; otherwise I would have eaten it all myself. I am a bit of a pig, but no one knows that except for my beautiful Stel. I gave her a box and she ate it so fast, I didn't even see her take a bite! And I thought that I could be a fast eater...

* * *

><p>We arrived at her flat and I walked her inside; we both have heavy eyelids and only just managed to walk up to her flat. I pulled back the covers to her double bed and lay her head on the pillow. I climbed into bed on the other side and she rolled over to face me. She smiled a small smile.<p>

"Thank you Frank, for everything today." She managed to whisper and gently kissed me on the lips. Then she instantly fell asleep. I stroked her hair gently like I had always done in those past years.

"Goodnight my Star. I hope your night will be full of dreams." I kissed her on the cheek and then I gently drifted off to sleep dreaming about what the future will hold tomorrow...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- After 'The Man that Drew Tomorrow'

**This chapter is very fluffy! Hope you like it!  
>Disclaimer: I don't own M.I High or the first part of this plot. (Just so you know...)<strong>

"So you're saying that the crystal in the amulet and the crystal in the TED are one of the same?" Frank asked. Tom was trying to explain what happened during the mission.

"Exactly. They should have never existed in the same time together. Bringing them into contact caused a short circuit." Tom explained. Keri still had a confused look on her face and Tom sighed.

"And in the results of the explosion it must have gotten sucked back in time..." Frank started

"...to a month ago, where I found it. " Beige said.

"So in other words when Tom destroyed the TED her not only finished the mission but he started it to?" Dan asked and Tom nodded.

"Weird...but kind of cool." Keri said. _Well at least she gets it now_ thought Tom.

"Sorry about your act." Aneisha apologised and gave the amulet back to Beige.

"Oh, not to worry. I made a lot of money this past month, so from now on; I'm going to do what I've always wanted to do, paint." Beige said and Aneisha gave him a smile.

"Good luck." Aneisha called out to him as an M.I.9 guard put a black blindfold over his eyes; after all it was a secret base. Stella worked forward towards the team.

"Well done. You're hereby officially reinstated." Stella said with a smile and Frank put an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head. The team just smiled at this comment.

"I'm just glad that there was a rational explanation for all this." Tom said sighing.

"I still maintain logic doesn't have all the answers." Aneisha said to Tom, pushing a small box towards him on the table. He opened it and lifted the object out of the box.

"A fortune-tellers crystal ball, what I always wanted. Thank you Neish." Tom said with a grin upon his face; of course he was sarcastic.

"Just remember, the past is history, the future's a mystery and today's a gift, that's why they call it the present." Aniesha quoted and everyone just smiled, even Stella. She's been a lot happier since she and Frank got back together.

"How about we have a party for your re-instatement?" Stella suggested. The teams' jaws dropped open. They were officially shocked at what they had just heard, coming out of Stella's mouth. Out of Chief Agent Knight's mouth.

"Wait...so you, Serious Stella, the serious Chief Agent Knight, wants a party?" Keri exclaimed clearly equally as shocked as her fellow team members.

"Um...it was just a suggestion..." Stella trailed off while everyone just laughed, including Frank.

"Stel, they love the idea, they just didn't know it would come from your mouth." Frank explained, kissing her forehead. Now it was Stella's turn to laugh.

"Alright... LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" Stella shouted jumping out of Frank's grip. The team collapsed on the floor with laughter as Stella put some upbeat music on and started to dance wildly. It is now clear, she has officially gone mad.

"Hey, come on guys, give her a break. She used to be the biggest party animal I've ever known. And now I can clearly say, she still is." Frank said to the team, tears of laughter were streaming down their faces, including Tom and Dan's, and they never cry, sad or happy. Once the laughter had died down, they joined in with Stella, dancing wildly to the music that filled the atmosphere. Frank walked up to Stella.

"Now this is the Stella that I know and love." He said to her and she gave him a big hug. Once they pulled away, she took the lackey bands and bobby pins out of her hair and her hair fell on her shoulders.

Once the team, Frank and Stella had dance for about half an hour, the music changed from an upbeat, happy song to a slow, sad song. Frank held his hand out to Stella and asked...

"Miss Knight, it would be an honour to have this dance with you."

"Mr London, I would love to." She took his hand and Frank pulled her in close. They swayed to the music, Stella's head on Frank's shoulder with his chin leaning on her head.

"Um...Neish...would you like to dance with me?" Tom asked holding out his shaking hand.

"Tom, I would love to." Aneisha took Tom's hand and they too started swaying to the music.

Dan and Keri just stood there awkwardly. Dan rubbed his neck; it's what he always did when he was nervous. Keri just kept eying Dan thinking _when is he going to ask me? If Tom can do it, then so can he. _At that moment Dan stretched out his hand towards Keri.

"Uh...Keri...would you like to...you know only if you wanted to...dance...maybe...with me?" Keri just laughed at the state his voice was in. She took his hand and said...

"Well, it took you long enough, but yes, I would love to share a dance with you Dan, or Mr Morgan." Keri giggled and Dan pulled her in close.

By now everyone had broken off into couples; Frank and Stella, Tom and Aneisha and Dan and Keri. Frank and Stella had their foreheads against each, gazing into each other's eyes, wishing they could stay like that forever. Their bodies were close to each other, Franks' arms wrapped around her waist and Stella's arms around his neck. They treasured their moment together in silence, benefiting each other's company for the time being.

Tom and Aneisha were very close to each other, savouring each other's company. Tom looked a bit awkward but Aneisha just giggled quietly. She leant her head on Tom's shoulder and placed her hands on his other shoulder. Tom looked at the ground funny; this had never happened to him before but he was enjoying every second of it.

Dan and Keri were standing a little further apart. It was really awkward for Dan with Zoe leaving to find her sisters and all that but for Keri it was a dream come true. She has had a huge crush on since she first sighted him when he helped her with KORPS at the bus stop. He wasn't looking at her straight in the eyes but Keri was. When she leant her head on his shiver, he almost jumped. He felt very awkward when she did that but a couple of minutes later he closed his eyes and it felt so real that they were meant to be together. Dan now had a new hole in heart that could only be replaced with one person: Keri. Dan still had feelings for Zoe and loved her much more than Keri, but then it hit him. _She hasn't called me, texted me, spoken to me, kept in touch with me at all. But I still love her more than anything in the world. _He thought of Keri as more than a friend but less of a girlfriend. Zoe will be his only true love, his only real love.

As another song started, Frank kissed Stella on the forehead and whispered in her ear...

"Stella, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Frank, so, so much." She replied and kissed him passionately on the lips.

In the secret base of the M.I High team, romance was in the atmosphere and it didn't look like it was going to change anytime soon.

**Sorry I haven't updated recently. I've been practicing for my school concert and I'm singing a solo in front of the entire community! Please, wish me good luck! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- After Revenge is Sweet

**I know some people have done this already, but I really love it so I wanted to try and write my own version for all you guys to read**

Stella stormed outside after reading the message she had received from her phone. It read 'Stop hiding indoors you coward, come out and fight. This country hates you.' She was absolutely furious! Her country shouldn't hate her! She's the Chief Agent of M.I.9 for goodness sakes!

She felt water on her head, then another and another after hat. She looked up and it started to pour down with rain. At that moment Frank appeared from a distance.

"Stella! Where are you?!" He repeatedly yelled until he found her dancing around by M.I.9 HQ. She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"HI Frank!" She said in a giggly tone. She stood behind him and played with his hair and twisted it around her fingers. Frank turned around to see a huge grin upon her face.

"Stel, what are you do…" He didn't have time to finish because she threw herself at him and he fell over backwards, Stella's head on his chest.

"Fraaannnkkk…"She said in a whiny voice. She kicked her legs up and down like a school girl and kept playing with his hair. Frank muttered something which only he could understand.

"STEL, STOP IT! IT'S SO ANNOYING! I ALWAYS HATE IT WHEN YOUR NOT YOURSELF!" He shouted and she stood up with a sad look on her face. _Oh no,_ Frank thought. _She's back to her normal self now. Nice going London._

"No, Stel. I…"

Stella ran and ran. She didn't know where, but it was away from Frank. She stopped and hid under a shelter behind a tree. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. She started to cry about everything that's happened to her, like an emotional wave passing through her body.

_The first time they met, the first time he asked her out, Their first_ _date, their first kiss, their anniversaries, the KORPS assault, the break up, the 10 years they wasted, when they were reunited, the last 2 years together, the kiss in the core, when they got back together, the fight. _It all came rushing back to her and her tears flowed from her face into a large puddle on the pavement.

* * *

><p>He ran for ages in the stormy weather to find her, but it was too hard for him. His vision was starting to fade, his clothes soaking wet and making him feel heavy, legs worn out from running everywhere, blisters all over his feet, but anyone could tell he wasn't going to give up his search for her. He sat down on the pavement under a shelter. A tear snaked down his face and another, and another. He soon realised he was crying but he couldn't feel.<p>

_You messed up again London. Your second chance with the only girl you will ever love and you messed up. Now you're never going to see her again. Never, ever again…_

"Oh, shut up!" He said to himself. Then he burst out crying again. His subconscious was right; he was never going to see her again. That's what he thought anyway…

* * *

><p>Stella was crying her heart out just thinking about him. <em>I thought we were best friends, soul mates, we are never supposed to fight. How could he yell at me like that? It's so unlike him; he never yells at me. Well…except when I suspended him for losing Derren Beige, but that wasn't my fault. I got voted out to deliver the bad news for to the team from the higher-ups. <em>

By now she was surrounded by a pool of tears. It continues to grow as she lets herself cry over him.

* * *

><p>They had both thought the same thing, <em>why me? Why do they choose me? How has this gone so wrong? <em>Little did they both know, they were just a wall away from finding each other again…

**Sorry I left you guys on a cliffy and sorry it's so short. Please review, no one has reviewed in a while. Thanks for viewing and reading the story though, everyone!**

**Jasmine xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- After the Revenge is Sweet (II)

**Hello everybody! I hope you are enjoying the chapters so far! I've just got my new iPod touch so I've been spending a lot of time on that. At least I can read fanfiction stories on Safari… anyway on with the story. Please review after this chapter or maybe in previous chapters.  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>

Frank walked back to St. Hearts in his soaking wet clothes, his blistering feet, exhausted legs and his head hung of shame. As he walked past the strangers of London giving him sympathetic looks, he felt like crying all over again. He trudged along the footpath until he reached the gates of St. Hearts. A trail of rain and salty water were left behind him as he pushed open the door to the first corridor. No one was in the school building at the time due to the fact that school had finished. He grabbed a couple of pieces of toilet paper out of the boys' toilets so he could wipe his thumb for the fingerprint scanner to work otherwise it would probably blow up.

As he pulled the broom and plummeted down to HQ, he didn't see the team sitting with each other, talking and laughing. As they heard the lift doors open, they saw a gloomy Frank; a side of Frank they have never seen until now. They ran up to him and started bombarding him with questions.

Aneisha, being Aneisha, stopped everyone from talking all at once. She decided to take matters into her own hands. She made everyone take a step away from Frank and asked him the worst question possible at that moment in time…

"Frank, what happened?" A tear fell onto the floor. Aneisha got him a chair to sit on. The team just stared at Frank and were all thinking the same thing, _this is so unlike Frank. I've never seen him cry before._

"S-she's g-gone, f-f-f-forever."Frank stuttered. He couldn't speak in full sentences as this would make him cry all over again. He collapsed into the chair and put his head in his heads. Aneisha gently talked to him.

"Frank, who's gone?" She asked, but she already knew. She just needed him to say it aloud.

"S-S-S-Stella, s-s-she's gone. N-n-never going t-t-to s-speak to m-m-me again, e-e-ever a-a-again." Then he burst out crying. Aneisha bent down to give him a big hug. When she pulled out of the hug she gestured to the team to give him a hug too. Then she pulled the team over to a corner in HQ because she needed their help.

"Guys, we need to find out what happened. Keri and I will go to Stella's office in M.I.9 HQ and you two," She pointed to Dan and Tom, "try and get something out of Frank. Come on Ker." They walked into the lift and Dan and Tom sighed at the mess Frank was in.

* * *

><p>Stella saw a dark figure walk past her in the gloomy weather. It had long curly hair but a male's body. She only knew one person with a girly hair-do: Frank. She tried to cry out to him but her throat was dry from crying. She tried to run after him but her legs didn't have the strength to push her to her feet. All she could do now was cry with her head in her hands.<p>

A few minutes later she stopped crying and she stretched her legs out. She moved all of her body weight onto her legs and pushed up so she would be standing. She looked up to the dark sky; she could see a hint light meaning that it was evening. She walked to M.I.9 HQ along the dark streets of London. **(See what I'm doing here…?) **Only a couple of cars passed her as she reached the building. She held out her slightly wet ID card and slid it in the scanner. As her colleagues passed her, they gave her sympathetic looks. As trudged up the stairs to her office, she didn't feel so good. Chief Agents were supposed to look presentable and right now so looked as if she'd been swimming, mascara running down her face as well as her tears. She slammed the door to her office and collapsed on her sofa. She slowly thought over the events that happened today.

_Being offered the cupcake, taking the cupcake, eating the cupcake, stuffing the wrapper in my pocket, heading for St. Hearts, walking out into HQ via the lift doors, arguing with Frank…_ She didn't remember what happened after that; probably the effects the team had warned her about beforehand.

_Frank yelling at her, seeing his face, running and running, everything a blur… _She opened her eyes with a start. She didn't want to see that image anymore yet that was the only thing she could think about, the yelling and Frank's face. She started to cry again, but silently so her agents wouldn't come in. She pulled her knees up to her chest and placed her head between her knees. _She didn't want to remember yet that was the only thing she could think about…_

* * *

><p>Aneisha and Keri waved their arms everywhere with their IDs in hand. They were walking through M.I.9 HQ and almost every agent that passed them stopped them to look at their ID; they're not used to seeing teenagers in HQ, only adults. Aneisha and Keri were really getting pissed now.<p>

"Look! We are M.I.9! And stop staring at us; take a picture, it lasts longer!" Keri yelled to every agent that gave them a funny look and asked to see their ID. The two girls ran up the stairs, not wanting to be stopped again. After so many faces they only wanted to see one: Stella.

They finally reached the door that said 'Chief Agent Knight'. They knocked gently on the door, breathing heavily from so many stairs. Aneisha gestured to Keri to stop breathing heavily because she heard something from inside the room: sobs. She opened the door to see Stella curled up in a ball on her sofa crying to herself.

**So to leave this on a cliffy but I so need to eat right now and I need to do chores so you probably won't get another chapter until Monday because my birthday is tomorrow! YAY! SO EXCITED! Sorry again everyone!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- After Revenge is Sweet (III)

"Go away!" Stella shouted but it sounded like a muffle due to the fact her head was in between her knees.

"Stella, it's just Aneisha and Keri. We came here to talk to you." Aneisha explained to Stella, whose head slowly lifted up revealing her face covered with running mascara and salty tear drops. Under all that were bright red cheeks, puffy eyes and her some of her hair was covering her face. So basically, her face is a right mess.

"Stella, we want to know what happened between you and Frank." At the sound of the word 'Frank' a tear rolled down her cheek. She opened her mouth to say something but her throat was dry. She swallowed and coughed then started to speak.

"Well… no… I can't do it." She said looking away from the two girls. They both sat down next to Stella; Keri on the left and Aneisha on the right.

"Its okay, Stella, take your time." Aneisha said calmly.

"Well, apparently I was all happy and giggly because I ate that cupcake. That's where it all went wrong…" Stella swallowed hard, not wanting to continue but she knew she could trust Aneisha and Keri.

"Its okay, Stella, just breathe." Keri said gently. Aneisha looked at Keri funnily; she'd never heard Keri talk like that before. She'd always make everything a joke or she's really bubbly.

"Just as the effects reversed, Frank shouted at me. But it wasn't only the shouting that got me, it was his expression," she took a deep breath and continued,  
>"It was a face I had seen 10 years ago, in the KORPS raid. That's why I ran off, I thought I had forgotten that face; I was wrong." She started to get teary again and even Aneisha and Keri started getting teary.<br>"My best friend had gone and I blamed it all on Frank, he gave me the face I saw today when I told him we should break up."

"Stella, I'm so sorry…" Aneisha said giving her a hug. Keri gave her a hug too and the girls shared a moment of silence together. The two girls knew technically Stella was a higher rank than them, but she needed a break.

"Stella, I think you need a day's rest. Come on; let's get your face cleaned up." Keri laughed a little and Stella laughed a bit too; it was the first time she had laughed since **it **happened. The three agents got up off of the sofa and walked downstairs to the female toilets. Aneisha had grabbed a cloth and soaked it in water to clean Stella's face with. She squeezed the access water out and gave the cloth to Stella.

Stella laughed when she looked in the mirror at her face. She rubbed her face hard with the cloth so her mascara would rub off. Her face still had black smudges so Keri her some make-up wipes; she always carried them with her wherever she went. Keri also gave her some make-up that she used on her own face because Stella really wanted make-up on her face.

"There! All done!" Stella exclaimed at her clean face. She had black mascara on her eyelashes, foundation all over her face, a touch of blush and bright red lipstick that she uses all the time. Aneisha and Keri smiled that Stella was feeling happy again.

"Now, we have to fix my hair." Stella laughed and the girls just rolled their eyes but they laughed too.

* * *

><p>Dan and Tom pulled up a chair each so they could talk to Frank calmly about the whole situation. His face was a mess; red cheeks, puffy eyes just like Stella's. Dan put a hand on Frank's shoulder.<p>

"Frank, we just want to talk to you about Stella." At the word 'Stella' a tear rolled down his cheek. _Why did I do that to her? _He thought to himself.

"W-well…" the subject was still touchy, but Dan and Tom were like his family now so he knew that he could trust them. He cleared his throat and started again.

"Well, she was at the giggly stage of the cupcake situation and she jumped on me and I fell to the ground. I yelled at me and she looked like she was about to burst into tears. She's heard me yell before but not at her. She ran and ran and I went after her so I could apologise but I… never found her." Frank started to cry again so Dan and Tom gave him a hug. Boys never hug but at this point in time they didn't really care, especially as he is a nerdy geek/geeky nerd **(Whichever sounds better!)**

"Come on Frank, you need to walk it out." Dan said to him pulling him off of the chair while Tom handed Frank a tissue to wipe his face with. Frank really couldn't be bothered right now so he gave in.

"Oh, alright let's go." He said whilst all three of them walked into the lift to get some fresh air.

When they left the school it was really dark outside so they walked across the road to their local park. All three of the boys walked next to each other on the footpath leading up to a hill where he and Stella always used to sit when they had time off.

* * *

><p>Frank and Stella could only think about one thing at this point in time: Each other. They both hoped that tomorrow is a new day and everything would go back to normal; little did they know that they were both thinking the same thing as one another…<p>

**So… the cliffy returns! What will happen with their relationship now?! Please read and review then I will post more chapters. I mean, come on, two in one day?! I'm spoiling you! Have a good day/night everyone! (Depending on where you live, for me it's night. I'm going to sleep because I'm so sleepy… can't wait for my birthday tomorrow!**** )  
><strong>**Jasmine xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- After Revenge is Sweet (IV)

**I hope you like this chapter and if you don't then please don't kill me!**

**Stella's POV**

_I ran and ran until I couldn't see him anymore. I heard his voice but I didn't want to see him. I hid under a shelter behind a large tree. I put my head in my knees and started to sob._

_And then I heard it._

_I heard a yell, a car and a thump. I jumped up with wide eyes and saw the sight before me; a car and a man lying on the road. He had black curly hair with rubble around the bottom half of his face: Frank. Instead of running away now I ran to him. I collapsed on the road next to him in his pool of blood. Everyone was yelling but I couldn't hear it. All I could hear was Frank's heartbeat against my head getting slower and slower. And then it happened._

_It stopped._

_I couldn't cry, move, speak. All I could do was look at his beautiful face. I'd always teased him about his hair, but that's what made him, him.  
>I'd said that I appreciated his gadgets, but I did. That's what made him, him.<br>I never did like his ugly printed shirts, but that's what made him, him.  
>And now, he's gone…forever. <em>

_I never get to tell him that I love him one more time.  
>He will never kiss me back.<br>He won't propose.  
>We won't get married.<br>We won't have a family.  
>It's just, me.<em>

_Then I started to cry. Small streaks first then it got louder and more tears flowed until I was crying so much that no more tears were coming out. I never liked to show my feelings, but this is…was Frank._

_I didn't hear the ambulance come, but they took him away from me for the last time, ever._

_I saw four blurs running towards me, still lying on the road. One had auburn hair, another long midnight black, the third blonde and shaggy and the last short and black: the Team. I wiped the leftover tears away and saw them all crying and trying to help me off of the road. But I didn't want to go anywhere._

_I would never love anyone as much as I loved him. In fact, I would never love anyone again. I just want to see Frank one more time just to tell him how much I love him._

_The team dragged me onto a nearby bench and they all hugged me. They must realise how much pain I'm in now because I can see it in their eyes how much this has affected him too. I hugged them all so tightly and then the tears came crashing down on my clothes until all of the material was soaked through from salty tears._

_I lied down on the bench and put my head in my arms because I hate people to see me crying. Whenever I cry, __**he**__ would be there for me. But he's not here anymore.  
>He can't comfort me anymore, it's just, me.<em>

_I don't want to live anymore; I can't live without him not around.  
>We wasted so much time, and now we won't be able to spend anymore together.<br>I can't think of a life without him in it.  
>100% less funny<br>100% less fun  
>100% less lovable<br>100% not worth living for_

_My world is dark and grey without him in it. I spent so long trying to forget him, now he's the only thing I can remember.  
>We are…were best friends, soul mates, lovers and now it's just, me.<em>

_I don't believe it._

_I don't want to believe it._

_But I have to._

_Frank's gone,_

_Forever. _

And then I woke up…

**I hope you liked it because I almost cried and I hope I made you guys cry too.  
>My eyes started to tear up when I wrote this. :(<br>Jasmine xoxo  
>P.S. sorry it's so short <strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- After Revenge is Sweet (V)

**I hope I didn't scare you all too much in the last chapter but I needed tragedy in the story for this chapter to work. Again I'm sorry for the scare :D.  
>I know I've been doing most chapters in Stella's POV (including this one) and that's because Stella's amazing and you can't deny. Coolest chic I've ever known (or seen! XD)<br>Jasmine xoxo**

**Stella's POV**

I woke up with a start; what a nightmare I had! I have had nightmares after the KORPS raid before and boy they were terrible, but nothing like this. I've had nightmares about Frank leaving me and everything but never ever about him dying.

I was horrified. I sat up straight, eyes wide open staring at the wall in front of me. It kept replying in my head over and over and over again.

I feel like this is a sign; like this is what would happen if I lost Frank for good. I really don't want this to happen and if it did, I wouldn't live with myself. And imagine the team…

No, that's it. I going to see him tomorrow at St. Hearts HQ and apologise for this whole thing. I mean, seriously, I overreacted heaps! I've seen him yell before, but that time it was just at my face.

And then for the one millionth time that week, a tear snaked down my cheek, then another and another until it was like a waterfall through my eyes. I covered my face with my heads and then it all came rushing back to me; how this mess started in the first place.

I thumped back down onto my bed and closed my eyes. I have made up my mind 100% this time; I'm going to apologise first. He won't bring himself to see me, so I'll have to go see him.

I roll over onto my side and drift gently off to sleep, knowing that tomorrow will be a better day…

**Frank's POV**

No way am I going to carry on like this anymore; I can't lose her again. Ever since she and I have fought, I've moved into my bedroom in my old house. But all I think about as I look around the room sitting upright is her; my perfect girl. She couldn't be any more amazing than she already is. My imagination gets to me and through the shadows on the pure white walls, I can see that face. That face that she gave to me in the KORPS raid. I vowed that I would never see that face again and now, I had broken that promise.

It's not the only promise that I had broken in the same day.

I promised myself that I would never lose her again, and now she won't even be 10 miles within my range. I feel so lonely without her and it's only been a few days.

Right, that's it. I'm going to go to M.I.9 HQ tomorrow and apologise to her to her face, not over text, not via paper but right to her face. Yeah then were going to get married and have a family and live happily ever after. Huh, yeah right. She probably won't even look me in the eye because I yelled at her. My Stella, I yelled at her straight in the face and gave her a look she can never forget again.

Grr… Stop it frank. Tomorrow you are going to apologise and everything is going to be fine ok? You think about the worst possible scenarios when usually everything turns out ok. So stop thinking about negative scenarios and think about positive scenarios.

OK… here goes, best possible scenarios:

She could, no will forgive me.  
>She'll kiss me<br>We'll make up  
>Everything will go back to normal<br>We'll start dating again for a few weeks  
>Maybe I'll gather enough courage to propose<br>She'll say yes  
>We'll get married<br>Life will be pure bliss

Wow! Best dream of my life. If I keep thinking like that then maybe it will come true. My eyelids are heavy and they start to close quickly but gently. Just repeat in your head, _remember the list, remember the list, remember the list, remember the list…_

**Stella's POV**

I wake up the next morning with the sunlight shining on my eyes. I move out of the way of the sun so it's not so bright and move out of bed with my eyes half-open. I stretch and yawn quite loudly. I shuffle towards the door and walk downstairs to the kitchen to make myself breakfast. I can't be bothered but I never go to work without breakfast, so I shove a piece of toast into the toaster and slump on to the sofa in the lounge room which is right next to the kitchen.

I walk upstairs; eyes fully open now, and choose my clothes for the day. Just something simple will do a black pencil skirt, a plain white shirt and matching black blazer. There, now time to have a shower.

_10 minutes later…_

I'm all ready for work and its 6:45am. Cool, 15 minutes to spare. I may as well practice how I'm going to apologise to Frank. I know, I'll write it down and then say it aloud. I grab a pen and some scrap paper then start to write down my apology…

_Frank, I'm really sorry about the whole mess after those cupcakes. I realise you were very annoyed and I get that it's just the face you had plastered on your face when you finished shouting at me was one I swore to never see again from the KORPS raid. I know I shouldn't remind you of that horrible event but that's what I felt at the time. That's why I ran away from you; because I never wanted to repeat history. I know history has already repeated with KORPS coming back. The worst thing about the raid wasn't your choice, it wasn't the death of our friends and colleagues, it was the fact that when you returned to the Bunker, you gave me that face that combined fear, hate, anger and sadness all into one. This is why I was angry at you but now I know it wasn't your fault so please forgive me Frank. And remember even if you make the biggest mistake in the world, I will always love you. _

I then realised that tears were slowly rolling down my cheek. I've been more emotional since Frank and I got back together, but when we had this massive fight, all I've done was cry and cry and cry until no tears would come out; it would be just pure sadness.

I looked at my silver watch, 7:05; oh crap I'm going to be late. But it's not like I do much anyway, I just fill out paperwork. But this time I have to be there early so I can apologise to Frank.

I rush out the door with my black handbag and jump into the car. I fiddle with the gears and pedals until the car finally accelerates.

**Frank's POV**

I wake up to my alarm clock bleeping the daylights out of me. I roll over and see that's its 6:00am. Ugh, so early. Why can't all agents wake up at 9:00am? I throw the covers back and my feets go 'thump' on the floor. I walk very slowly out to my kitchen, back slouched, and boil the kettle so I can get some caffeine into my system. I trudge along to my room again and get my M.I.9 suit ready, a black one of course. With my eyes opening slightly more, I walk into my en suite to have a shower.

_20 minutes later…_

Ahh… that felt nice. Oh crap! My coffee, well the water anyway, it must have gone cold by now. Now I have to wait another 10 minutes so the water can boil.

I should really be thinking about how I should apologise to Stella but I really can't be bothered right now. I'm just going to play some Criminal Case for 10 minutes. It's fun, but so unrealistic. You're not going to use 20 energy to find clues in a crime scene. And you're not going to earn stars by collecting clues; it's just your job. Who cares, I love unrealistic games.

_10 minutes later…_

Alright, time for a coffee…CRAP! 7:00! I was supposed to leave10 minutes ago so I can talk to Stella. I rush down out to the kitchen pour the water and put some coffee into it and rush out the door. I love bitter coffee because it's so disgusting and that will keep me awake. I race into my car and drive away hoping that I will be able to catch Stella in time to talk.

**No one's POV**

They both pull up outside M.I.9 HQ at the same time hoping that they can find each other because the day of work begins. Stella rushes all throughout the right side because that's where the tunnels are that lead to the St. Hearts base. Frank rushes through the left side because that's where Stella's office is and she is in there all the time.

When they both gave up looking for each other they headed back where they were supposed to be. Stella climbed the stairs to the left side of the building and Frank takes the escalator to the right. They are both looking at the ground bumping into the last people they thought would see…

"Frank!"

"Stel…"

**Hope you guys liked the chapter because it was a long one and sorry I took so long to update. Its holidays and I've been out a lot like the social butterfly I am. NOT! Total opposite but I've been missing my friends so I haven't had time to write this. Sorry again for the long wait.  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13- After the Face of Revenge (VI)

**Sorry it took so long but I was writing that one-shot and I've been occupied with my ipod and drama! You don't want to know… ****  
>Anyway… hope you enjoy this chapter!<br>Jasmine xoxo**

"_Frank!"_

"_Stel…"_

"No Frank, I've got to talk first. I'm really sorry about the whole mess after those cupcakes. I realise you were very annoyed and I get that it's just the face you had plastered on your face when you finished shouting at me was one I swore to never see again from the KORPS raid. I know I shouldn't remind you of that horrible event but that's what I felt at the time. That's why I ran away from you; because I never wanted to repeat history. I know history has already repeated with KORPS coming back. The worst thing about the raid wasn't your choice, it wasn't the death of our friends and colleagues, it was the fact that when you returned to the Bunker, you gave me that face that combined fear, hate, anger and sadness all into one. This is why I was angry at you but now I know it wasn't your fault so please forgive me Frank. And remember even if you make the biggest mistake in the world, I will always love you." Stella looked down at her feet and felt two hands on her shoulders. She looked up to see Frank with the complete opposite face of what she expected; happy.

"Stel, of course I can forgive you, and besides, your apology was a lot better than mine was going to me." HE gave her a smirk and she smiled back. She hugged him and whispered 'thanks' in his ear and he hugged back to show all was forgiven.

When they pulled back, Frank had had an idea. He gave Stella a smirk and said,

"How about we still pretend we are fighting, and get revenge on all those times they have pranked us. Like when they scared me from jumping behind the pillars of HQ…

"…or when they put salt in my coffee, ok Mr London, you have yourself a deal." Stella replied and shook his hand and kissed his cheek.

Stella walked away and headed towards the tunnels for HQ. Frank walked in the opposite direction and headed towards his car so he could drive off to St. Hearts just in time for school to start.

When Frank walked out of his car into St. Hearts, he only saw Mr. Flatley. He darted towards the caretaker's cupboard so he could change into his caretaker uniform. If Mr. Flatley saw Frank in a suit, he would suspicious, but only a little bit because he **is **Mr. Flatley and he's pretty…stupid, people wise.

Frank was just wiping windows and mopping floors until students came flooding in and four familiar faces came walking towards him. He put on an annoyed face and frowned while he finished mopping the corridor.

"Hey Frank! What's up?" Tom asked. Frank looked up and sighed in anger.

"Apart from my girlfriend, actually I don't know what she is anymore, ignoring me completely and Stark being a real idiot, everything's just fine." He said sarcastically and continued to mop the corridor which all the students were walking on.

"You know, she's got to apologise sooner or later. Maybe you should apologise first." Aneisha suggested. Frank pushed the mop into the floor almost breaking the wood that makes up the handle.

"No. She doesn't even want to be within 5 miles of me let alone speak to me. I'm not going to see her; not unless she comes to me first."

With that he wiped a tear from his eye, threw down his broom and stormed off outside. Dan started to walk but Aneisha stuck out her arm so he couldn't pass.

"We should let him have some 'alone time'. Stella's really important to him and now they won't even look at each other. Let's just go down to HQ and see if we can figure this out."

The four walked glumly to the caretaker's cupboard, Aneisha placed her finger on the thumb scanner, and Keri pulled the broom then they plummeted down to HQ.

When the lift doors opened, they saw a sobbing figure on Tom's chair pulling out a tissue from the tissue box, and judging from the floor, it wasn't the only one.

"Stella, what happened?" Aneisha walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder. Stella started to cry harder now. She wiped her face yet again with another tissue and chucked it on the floor.

"H-he w-wouldn't even s-stay when I-I talked t-to h-him. H-he just l-l-left." She trembled and more tears came flowing down her face making her mascara run down her cheeks.

"Stella, did you try to apologise?"

"Y-y-es."

"This isn't like Frank, something is definitely wrong, and I'm going to find out, who's with me?" Aneisha asked the rest of the team.

"I am!"

"Yes, more spying!"

"Invading personal lives, I like it." Everyone stared at Tom but Stella was too bust crying her heart out.

"It was a joke! Gosh guys…"

Everyone walked towards the lift and Tom mumbled…

"I love invading personal lives. So fun!" And he just made it into the lift before it closed.

Once the lift doors closed, Stella laughed and said…

"Frank, you can come out now!" Frank was laughing hysterically at what he had just heard.

"That was amazing! How did you cry like that?" Frank asked her and she looked at her feet.

"Um… you don't want to know…"

"Ok, let's get phase two of this amazing prank into action!" He kissed her cheek and walked into the M.I.9 tunnels making Stella feel happy inside, since the first time **it **happened.

**Hope you guys liked it! Sorry it's a bit short and stupid but I wanted humour in my story otherwise it would be all serious and I like funny things, people and especially stories! Hope to write the next chappie soon! Love you all, especially Harry in the Hunger Games and M.I High Fan2000! Xoxo  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- After Revenge is Sweet (VII)

**PLEASE READ THIS PARAGRAPH! \/ \/**

**YAY! 1,500 VIEWS THANKS EVERYBODY! I hope everyone loved the funny bits in the last chapter, especially the prank Frank and Stella are pulling on the team! I love humour in my stories so please, if you love it too, please review and give me feedback or criticism, good or bad I don't mind. Also tell me what you think about the story so far and would you would rate it out of 10. Thanks for viewing and reviewing everybody!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>

Dan, Aneisha, Tom and Keri walked through St. Hearts with a permanent scowl on their faces. They needed to leave so they could go talk to Stella at M.I.9 HQ and get Frank their too. They can't have their two 'parental figures' fighting all of the time and not talking or even seeing each other. It must have been a pretty big fight, they all thought before they bumped into Mr Flatley in the corridor.

"Hello, children! Why are you all so sad?" He asked.

"Sir, we need to see Frank right now!" Aneisha blurted out. The others looked at her with anger and she looked down, guilty at what she had just said.

"It's just that, Frank has been kinda down lately and we thought we might go cheer him up." Tom saved and everyone sighed with relief because, well, it was true.

"I just let Frank have some time off. Maybe you can see him tomorrow." Mr Flatley replied and Aneisha had an idea. She fell backwards onto the floor and quietly hissed with pain; she was an amazing actress.

"Oh no! Aneisha has fainted! I'll take her to the office, sir." Keri suggested and struggled to lift her up.

"I'll help too, sir." Dan grabbed Aneisha's feet and Keri grabbed her under the arms so she didn't pop her arm out.

As they walked down the corridor, Tom and Mr Flatley watched them and there was an awkward moment of silence before Tom broke it with an excuse to leave.

"Sir, I've got this injury in my, um… knee, yes my knee and the doctor said that I need to walk it off so the pain goes away. It's started hurting again so I'm just gonna go…" Tom started to walk away but Mr Flatley stopped him.

"How did it get injured, Tom?" He asked and Tom froze.

"Sir, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Tom whispered and Mr Flatley nodded in response.

"I love keeping secrets."

"OK. I secretly take dancing lessons out of school and I took a wrong turn in a dance move and my knee got injured." Tom whispered and Mr Flatley nodded.

"It's just between you and me Tom, you and me." Mr Flatley tapped his nose and walked away to the opposite end of the corridor where Lady J was practicing her Street Morris. You could hear his voice a mile away.

"Oh! Can I join you Felicity? I am the regional Morris Dancing champion you know!" Tom sighed and ran to where the others were waiting for him.

"What took you so long?" Dan asked and Tom put his hands on his knees and took deep breaths.

"No…time…explain…go." Tom said in between breaths and the others opened the door ad ran to the bus stop.

"Again with the running!" Tom sighed and chased after them so he wouldn't miss the bus.

* * *

><p>Frank and Stella walked through M.I.9 HQ hand in hand smiling at everyone who walked past. All of the agents had been waiting for this a long time and when they had announced that they had gotten back together, everyone cheered for joy and Stella had even allowed then to throw a party in their honour. 10 years they waited for this, 10 whole years and now they get back together.<p>

The only person who wasn't happy with this was the one and only, Horatio Stark. The Head of M.I.9 still hadn't fired him yet because she was waiting for the right moment and she really wanted someone in particular to do it. When he first started has training, he was so friendly and generous and took care in helping other agents but when the Head promoted him to Chief Agent, he was bossier, ruder and didn't give a damn about anything unless it was a mission. Now he was a down-right idiot who has no sense of humour and complained about everything. When the Head had moved him down into a lower position he was furious and complained by writing emails to her and taking it out on anyone who walked past him and laughed.

But when he saw Stella for the first time, his world changed.

_Flashback…_

_His eyes were fixed on this beautiful girl walking through the corridor. She had brown-black hair tied up into a neat ponytail, fringe hanging over her face. Her face was done up with the usual make-up that consists of mascara, foundation and bright red lipstick. She wore smart clothes; dark blue, pencil skirt with a matching blazer over the top of a pale blue tank top. Black pumps were enclosed on her feet and she rounded the corner to the Head's office for a meeting._

_Stark moved back to see where she was going and she saw her and Frank talking to each other and could just make out what they were saying._

"_Stella?! Is that really you? You look, beautiful!" Frank's jaw dropped in shock; he thought that this was the last thing he would see, his ex-girlfriend who dumped him 10 years._

"_Thanks Frank. You're not too bad yourself .Glad to see you've cut your hair." She smirked at him and she pushed his jaw shut so his mouth wasn't hanging open anymore. His eyes were still as big as saucers though. _

"_Um…uh…how did this happen? I haven't seen you since the break-up." He mumbled the last bit but Stella always heard him._

"_Well I moved to another part of England so I could work as a higher-up officer there and now The Head, Clarissa, offered to give me the job of Chief Agent here. And besides, I thought it would be nice to see you again." She smiled warmly at him and it made his heart melt; he was still head over heels in love with her._

"'_I'm going to see her for the final interview before she decides whether I can get the job or not."_

"_Well, er… good luck in there and I guess I'll see you soon?" Frank stuttered which made Stella giggle._

"_Thanks Frank, hope to see you again soon too, maybe, if I get the job, we can catch up some time." She winked at him and sashayed away to Clarissa's office. Frank stared at her which made Stark jealous of the conversation they had. He could think of only one thing at that time, __**Frank London, this means war.**_

_End of flashback_

He could still remember that day as if it was yesterday. She was still as beautiful as she was. He had only been that red and furious twice in his life; when he saw Frank and Stella talking the first time he saw her and at the party when they were always together. It was, after all, in their honour.

_Flashback…_

_Frank offered Stella's hand for a dance and when she accepted, he pulled her into the middle of the room just when the song 'Say Something' By A Great Big World and Christina Aguilera came over the speakers._

_Frank placed his left hand on her waist and intertwined his fingers with hers. She placed her free hand on his left shoulder and they gazed into each other's eyes throughout the whole song. When the song reached the chorus, Frank broke the silence between them and said…_

"_I will never give up on you Stel. Not in a million years, not ever." She smiled and kissed him gently on the lips._

_When the song had ended, everyone clapped and cheered except for Stark, of course because he's a jealous pig. He had a rage and the agents around him looked at him in disbelief, including Frank and Stella. He turned a brighter red and shuffled backwards in awkwardness. _

_The other agents were jumping and dancing around while Stark sat in the male toilets thinking in his head, __**that should be me, that should be me, not that so-called, perfect Frank London in Stella's eyes but me, Horatio Stark. **__And that's how he felt the rest of the night while everyone (including Clarissa) was partying and celebrating because of Frank and Stella._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p>When the team reached M.I.9 HQ they had to run everywhere, hands flying everywhere holding their I.D passes. The adult agents were still not used to teenagers running around HQ. Frank and Stella had told Clarissa about the prank and because she has a good sense of humour but can still be serious, she said yes and would warn them if their team was coming. SO when she saw them running everywhere on the CCTV, she called Stella and told her to go to her office and for Frank to go back to the St. Hearts HQ.<p>

**Keri's POV**

We had to keep running up these stairs just to get to Stella's office! She must be really fit! Or she could take the lift everyday… yeah; I'd go with that option. By the time we reached Stella's office, Tom collapsed but he was still conscious and even Dan was tired and he's, you know, Dan. Once we had stopped panting, we could hear sobbing from inside of the office. We quietly walked inside to see Stella curled up on her sofa, head between her knees.

"Stella, it's ok, it's just us." Aneisha quietly walked over to her and sat down beside her. Stella looked up and had a tear-stained face and swollen red eyes from crying so much.

"I've had enough of this." Tom mumbled to himself and got Stella off of the sofa.

"I'm sorry about that but we need to get this sorted out. Come on." Tom and Aneisha walked beside Stella trying to comfort her (even though Tom isn't really a 'comforting' person) while Dan and I walked behind them.

We had finally reached the tunnels to the St. Hearts underground base but Stella refused.

"No way am I going in there to see him." She started to walk away but Dan and I grabbed each of her arms just hard enough so she wouldn't move.

"No way Stella, you are going to do this." Dan knew he wasn't supposed to do this to Higher-ranked officials but they needed to get Frank and Stella talking again otherwise they wouldn't be able to complete missions properly with Frank moaning over her and Stella trying not to cry whenever she heard his name. _This has got to be worse than the break-up; _I thought to myself and pushed Stella forward a little so I wasn't hurting her.

We all walked through the tunnels together until we say Frank slumping on a chair with his back facing towards them.

"Frank." He turned around to see Stella smiling a little but then went back to being sad.

"Come on, Frank. You guys need to apologise to each other." Aneisha let Stella walk to Frank but stopped half-way. Dan sighed and then…

"That is it! I've had it with you two crying over each freakin other and then we can't finish the freakin mission because you two are always sobbing and moaning and tearing up! Well I've had it so will you two freakin make up already!" When Dan had finished shouting, Frank and Stella couldn't hold back anymore and burst into laughter. Stella walked over to him and Frank kissed her on the forehead.

"That was one of the funniest things I have ever seen in my entire life. And I think it was one of the best pranks we've pulled on anyone, isn't that right Stel?"

"Oh absolutely! It was priceless!" Then they started to laugh even harder. All of our jaws dropped open, but I think Dan's dropped open the widest.

"Wait…this was all a prank? What about the fight? Was that a prank too?" Aneisha asked, obviously angry with the couple.

"No, we actually did have a fight, but we made up in M.I.9 HQ so you guys wouldn't know that we had forgiven each other. Then Frank had this idea that we should play and prank on you guys since you always play pranks on us." Stella explained and tears of laughter were rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh yeah? Name five." Tom said.

"Ok. First you scared me when I came down the lift…" Frank started

"…Secondly you put salt into my coffee…" Stella raised an eyebrow and I laughed.

"…Thirdly _someone_ swapped all of the names of my files so that I'd get angry…" He was looking directly at Tom and he tried to hold a laugh in.

"…Fourthly _someone _raised the alarm that KORPS were in the St. Hearts underground base…" Again, she was looking at Tom but this time Tom burst out laughing.

"…And lastly you dressed up as Stel and I at a wedding so it looked like we were getting married when we had only just gotten back together, recorded it, then _someone_ edited to the video so it actually looked like Stel and I and _then _you sent it to everyone at M.I.9." Frank raised an eyebrow at Tom and tears of laughter were rolling down his cheek. He literally collapsed of the floor then started rolling around which made everyone laugh because we had never seen him laugh so hard before. Tears were rolling down Neish's face too because she thought her boyfriend was so funny.

Neish helped Tom back up off of the ground and when he had calmed down he said…

"Ok, I see your point."

"Well now it's time for a little payback Thomas Tupper, Aneisha Jones, Daniel Morgan and Keri Summers." Stella walked over to one of the M.I.9 computers and her fingers flied all over the keyboard until some sort of camera footage was brought up on the screen. We all looked at each other in confusion then saw Dan having his little tantrum. Stella fast-forwarded the camera tape and we saw Tom rolling on the floor with laughter. She pressed some buttons and a CD came out of the computer. Tom's face was a sign that he had realised what they were doing.

"No no no no no! Please don't do this! I beg you!" He literally got down on two knees and put his hands up I surrender.

"Well, you should have thought of that _before _I sent it to everyone in M.I.9." Stella said and Dan completely lost it.

"YOU DID WHAT NOW! It is on like Donkey Kong!" He shouted and everyone burst out laughing including himself.

"Come on you lot. Get back to school." We all walked to the lift and stared at Frank and Stella with mock anger and gave them a face which said, **Oh he's right, IT IS ON!**

**Hope you liked this chapter and I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating faster! I don't have an excuse but I hope this chapter can make up for it! ILY all!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Before the Shadow Games

**Hello Everybody! Hope you liked the humour in the last chapter! Not to boast or anything but I loved the last prank that the Team pulled on Frank and Stella. Authorlouise thanks for your review, I promise to put it in the next chapter! It will make a lot more sense then. Hope everyone enjoys it!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>

Stella walked through the M.I.9 tunnels to get to the St. Hearts underground base with M.I.9 folders in her arms. She sighed as she reached the end because she hated to do this to the team. She saw Frank typing something on the computer, his back was facing her. She placed her folders down on the round table and walked up behind him and placed two hands on his shoulders.

"ARGH! Who's there?!" He screamed and Stella burst out laughing. Oh how Frank missed her laugh.

"Relax Frank, It's just me." She said and Frank stood up from the chair and gave her a hug.

"Don't you ever do that again." He mumbled into her ear. She giggled and pulled back from the hug to look into Frank's eyes. Then she looked down at the floor and sighed but Frank lifted her chin up with his finger.

"What's with the face?" He asked but she looked away.

"What face? There's no face…it's just my face that's all."

"That face. Something's up Stel, I'm no idiot."

"Well...actually…"

"Hey!" She laughed. He was the biggest idiot she had ever known but not a stupid idiot, a funny idiot.

"Ok, ok. I came here to talk to you about Keri's progress." Frank just nodded and pulled up a chair for her and they both sat down facing each other.

"It's just that she hasn't been putting 100% effort into every mission. She regularly misses training and was late for a mission because she was chatting to Trina!"

"But Stel… she doing alright…"

"Frank you and I both know you put 100% into everything you do for M.I.9 or nothing." Frank sighed.

"Have you talked to Keri about this yet?"

"Actually… I'm thinking about talking to her today about it."

"Stel, go easy on her."

"Frank, she has to know that she's got to be fully committed to M.I.9 or she'll get fired. It almost happened to us once remember?" Frank laughed and stared at the wall trying to remember that day.

_Flashback_

_Frank and Stella were hand in hand after completing a highly dangerous mission. They both almost lost their lives for other agents. But fortunately, everyone was safe and some KORPS agents had been arrested thanks to them. _

"_Well… I think this calls for celebration! Don't you?" Frank asked Stella._

"_Of course, why, what were you thinking? Wait! Let me guess… candlelit dinner, picnic at the park, moonlight stroll on the beach…"_

"_Actually I was thinking about an actual party, you know, at those clubs M.I.9 had set up for adult agents?"_

"_Frank, we're 19. I don't think it's a good idea to be getting drunk the day before another highly dangerous mission."_

"_Come on, Stel…"_

"_Fine! But only because you insisted."_

"_I didn't say I insisted…"_

"_Shut up! I'm going, you should be happy!" Frank laughed at this; Stella had always loved a good party, but she rarely goes to parties anymore because of M.I.9._

"_Come on Stel, let's go home. It's open at 8:00pm tonight so we can leave then."_

"_Can't we leave earlier?"_

"_Stel! No one ever turns up early for a party!"_

"_Oh, yeah… right. I knew that." She looked away embarrassed; she did know that, but M.I.9 has taken over her brain. They arrived at Frank's car and hopped in. Frank drove for 10 minutes because they reached their flat. _

"_Stel, considering it's __**you**__ who is attending a party that starts in 4 hours, you're going to need all the time you can get"_

"_Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"_

"_I think you know what it means."_

"_I s'pose you're right."_

_4 hours later and they were ready to go; well… Frank was anyway."_

"_Stel! Come on!"_

"_I'm coming!" she walked fast down the stairs, trying not to trip because of her high heels._

"_How long does it take to put on mascar… whoa!" He turned around and saw Stella with her hair flowing down her back and her make-up all done up for that night. Her strapless dress showed off her hourglass figure which made Frank's eyes as big as saucers because it only went down to her thighs. Her black Stilettos made her just a tiny bit shorter than Frank instead of the usual 15cm height difference between them. _

"_It actually doesn't take long to put on mascara; I only took so long because everything else had to be done too." She looked at him with innocent eyes. She looked at his clothes and giggled. It consisted of one of his infamous shirts and Stella always tells him off for wearing, black pants and black shoes._

"_What's so funny? Isn't a guy allowed to embarrass himself every once in a while?" She laughed again at his comment. _

_When they arrived at the nightclub, so many people were there, already drinking and dancing to the upbeat songs. Frank held Stella's hand and pulled her along to the bar so she wouldn't lose him between the crowds of people. They sat down on the stools and Frank ordered them both a drink. Stella had ordered them another when they had finished but just as they were about to receive them, Stark came over to Stella. __**(Stark was actually nice at this point in time if you were paying attention to my last chapter.) **__Frank frowned when he asked Stella asked him to dance._

"_Sorry Horatio, but I need to sit here for awhile." She replied and Frank grinned at her._

"_Oh… well that's ok. Just find me when you want to dance then." He walked off and both Frank and Stella laughed._

"_He's a nice guy, but I'll never like him. He's one of those 'too nice' guys, you know?" Frank's expression was blank._

"_No, you don't know. You're a guy."_

"_Umm… yeah, I am."_

"_Never mind, let's dance!" She gulped down her alcoholic drink and pulled Frank onto the dance floor. She kept laughing and Frank was in that moment where it was just himself and Stella, dancing through the night. This is one of the reasons why he loves her._

_Time flew by and they left at 1:00am so they could actually get some sleep for the mission later in the morning. Frank and Stella were singing and stumbling on the road. When they reached their flat, they collapsed on the sofa, cuddling up to each other and fell asleep. _

_When Frank awoke the next morning, he saw Stella throwing up in their bin._

"_I think I'm gonna be sick!" He ran to one of the kitchen cupboards and grabbed a paper bag the vomited in there._

_They finished about 20 minutes later and collapsed on the sofa for the second time that morning._

"_Frank, we are so dead."_

"_I know Stel, but we might not get fired."_

"_I doubt it, we are so dead."_

_End of Flashback_

"Stel, this isn't the same. Keri hasn't been getting drunk or anything. She's just been a little…distracted." Stella sighed.

"Distracted isn't allowed here. She's got to be…"

"…100% here or nothing, I know you've told me a billion times already." That comment earned him a glare.

"But the thing is Frank, I don't want to give out bad news, I'm guessing the Head of M.I.9 back then was like that too."

"I still remember that day as if it was yesterday. You looked hot in that dress!"

"Frank! Professionalism!"

"Sorryy! It's not my fault you wore it."

"Well it's not my fault you wore that shirt of yours."

"Hey! That was one of my best shirts!" Stella laughed; she knew he was joking about that. When the laughter died down, she was serious again.

"Frank, I have to tell her, but I don't want to." He placed his hand in hers.

"Stel, do what you think is right." She stood up and kissed his cheek then walked back into the tunnels. She sat down at the end and sobbed. Stella really hated her job sometimes but she knew it came with responsibility when she accepted it.

Frank sat on the chair and pulled Flopsy out of his cage and started to stroke him gently. Stella was the only thing on his mind at that moment. How did they get from getting drunk at a nightclub to talking about the future of other agents? He decided to call Keri, for Stella's sake.

The lift door descended and Keri came out in her spy outfit that she had received not too long ago.

"What's up Frank?" When Stella heard Keri's voice, she wiped away her tears and used some wipes to clear off the smudged mascara.

"I didn't call you." Frank nodded his head towards the tunnels and Stella walked out. She had a broad smile on her face.

"Keri, have a seat."

**Hope you all enjoyed it. Someone has done something similar to this and I'm sorry if it looks like I copied you. If you found the Mulan phrase in there, congrats! If you didn't enjoy it, I'm sorry but I'm extremely tired. Just went out on a shopping spree with my sisters. Love you all!  
>Jasmine xoxo<br>P.S PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16- After the Shadow Games

"Did you just use the Voice on me?" Stella asked Keri who walked away and hi-fived Frank.

"I guess the Prank War is still on, right?" Keri asked smirking.

"Yeah, bring it on." Aneisha said.

"I am the best person we've got guys." Keri whispered to Aneisha, Tom and Dan.

"Is that so?" Dan asked sarcastically.

"Um, yeah! I faked my own death and nearly gave Fran and Stella a heart attack and I used the voice on Stella so I could keep my job! So yeah, I'm definitely the best person you've got. Does that answer your question Dan?" He just rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I guess she's right."

"So, what are we going to do now? They are so going to get us back so we need to do something even bigger." Tom explained.

"But we can't do anything to hurt them, Stella will probably sack us." Aneisha stated.

They all stood thinking for a while until Dan jumped excitedly causing Frank and Stella to raise their eyebrows at him.

"I've got an idea!" Dan whispered excitedly. He had a broad smile on his face. They waited for Dan to tell them the plan.

"Well hurry up! Tell us!" Keri whispered impatiently.

"Doppelgangers!"

"Wow Dan! You actually came up with a good idea!" Tom exclaimed sarcastically.

"Thanks Tom…hey, wait a second!" Dan glared at Tom in mock-anger and the girls laughed while Frank and Stella looked at them in a funny way, wondering what they were up to. They were also trying to come up with a really good prank to fool the kids.

"Come on Frank, think!" Stella said, clearly frustrated that they are losing at the Prank War with the team.

"Excuse me! I don't see you coming up with any bright ideas; in fact I don't recall you coming up with any ideas at all!" Frank smirked and Stella and she sighed in defeat.

"Touché."

They stayed in an awkward silence for five minutes until Frank had an idea.

"What about I reprogram the lift so that they swap clothes." Stella sighed in frustration.

"Frank, we need something bigger, better, so that it affects the whole team but doesn't hurt them or we'll get hurt pretty bad." She smiled a little and Frank looked a little hurt.

"It was a good idea, just not big enough to set the team straight." She kissed his cheek and he gave her a little smile.

"Ok, thanks babe. I've got to go so I can fix the drains. They're stinking the school out. I'll think of something while I'm there. Promise." He kissed Stella softly on the lips because walking into the lift and giving Stella a small smile. She gave Frank a smile back and mouthed 'I love you'. He mouthed back 'I love you too' then the lift doors closed. Stella sighed again in frustration and the team smirked.

"Can't you think of anything Stella? Because I think we've outsmarted you!" Dan nudged Keri in annoyance. "Well, Dan did anyway." Stella frowned at them which made them all laugh.

"Oh…shut up!" She stormed away in mock-anger into the tunnels after she poked her tongue out at them.

"Wow, she's matured." Everyone laughed at Tom's comment.

"So… how are we going to get these 'doppelgangers'?" Aneisha looked at Dan and he shrugged in response.

"Just because I came up with the idea doesn't mean I have the whole thing planned out."

"Nice one genius."

"Shut up Keri. I don't suppose our genius can come up with a solution to that." They all looked at Tom and he smirked.

"What?"

"Well actually Dan, I do have an idea." The others looked at him shocked and then turn to Dan who was feeling sheepish. Tom smirked at him and Dan put his hands up in defeat.

"Ok, ok. I was wrong. Are you happy?"

"Not quite, Drop and give me 20." The girls giggled.

"Ok…" He started to do 20 push-ups on the cold, hard floor.

"Not 20 push-ups you idiot, 20 pounds!" Tom slapped his forehand which made the girls continue their giggling fit. Dan got up off of the ground, smiling sarcastically at Tom and handed him 20 pounds.

"Wait…why did I just give you my lunch money? Give it back!" Tom shoved the note into his pocket and zipped it out. Dan just slumped into the chair and sighed.

"Back to the prank…" Dan looked at Tom.

"Oh yeah… sometimes while I'm waiting for game requests or bored of hacking into M.I.9 files, I read about the past M.I High teams and their missions, gadgets, enemies so we can be ready for whatever hits us in the future." Tom smiled proudly at himself while his team rolled their eyes.

"Get to the point!" Dan was getting impatient and he was angry at the fact that he had lost 20 pounds to his best friend who wasn't even a good fighter!

"Well anyway… I read about this mission called 'Operation Looking Glass' and it's about a secret facility called S.C.A.B, they use cybernetics and bionics. It was run by the old Chief Agent, Horatio Stark…"

"Horatio, that's a funny name." Keri and Aneisha giggled.

"Anyway… it was based to create Cybernetics…" Aneisha coughed.

"Their androids, Aneisha." Aneisha nodded.

"Continue."

"Thanks. You have to replicate real people in order to make an exact android."

"So where is this place?" Keri asked.

"It's at an old warehouse somewhere near M.I.9 HQ."

"Well then, let's go!" Keri jumped up and ran to the lift followed by the others. Little did they know who they were going to run into there…

**Sorry it's a little short but I need to build this up for the next chapter. If you want me to return a specific character, please review or PM me. PLEASE REVIEW! So many people that have viewed this story haven't reviewed so please do! I hope to update tomorrow or if not, the next day!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- After the Shadow Games (II)

**Sorry it took so long to update! But thanks for the extra reviews everyone! Only 1 person guessed as to whom might the team see in this chapter and just to let you know, you were close, but not right. Please keep reading to find out who it might be! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>

"_Well then, let's go!" Keri jumped up and ran to the lift followed by the others. Little did they know who they were going to run into there…_

The team arrived at the warehouse that was bolted up with a lock made of titanium. Dan frowned and turned to Tom.

"How are you going to override this lock? I don't think the spy-pod is good enough." Tom pulled something out of his pocket that looked like a cotton bud. Dan, Aneisha and Keri looked confused as to what he was implying.

"I sort of took this from HQ; it's one of Frank's old gadgets, when you place the cotton bud into the hole like so…" Tom placed the cotton bud carefully into the lock.

"You might want to stand back for this bit because when you twist it, it makes a loud BANG! And could potentially explode and we could get injured." He signalled for the team to stand back and twisted the cotton bud. They could only hear three beeps before they heard a loud explosion from the lock. Tom turned around to see the before titanium, polished lock on the warehouse door to being old, rusted and covered in ash, including most of the door. As ash went flying everywhere, they started to cough loudly.

"Alright, let's get inside." Dan instructed and they followed him in to see large cardboard boxes everywhere. They looked to their right to see a female figure with her back turned to them. She was wearing black clothes, as if she just came out of the M.I High lift, with her hair straight and cascading down her back. Because Aneisha could see her at a side view, she could see a fringe cut straight across perfectly and just above her eyebrows. She had dark brown skin but a little lighter than Aneisha's. Lots of mascara was worn on her eyelashes and dark green eye shadow, to compliment her eyes. She looked in her early twenties and when she saw a bit of Aneisha's face with her peripheral vision, she quickly jumped 180 degrees and into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?" She asked and Tom recognised her immediately from the M.I.9 folders.

"Hang on…are you Rose Gupta?" He asked and her face softened a little but shot a questioned look their way.

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" She repeated and Tom sighed with relief.

"My name is Thomas Tupper; this is Aneisha Jones, Keri Summers and Daniel Morgan. We're the new team of M.I. High."

"No way! Are you the Thomas Tupper that hacked into the NASA satellite?" Rose asked him and he grinned.

"The one and only!" She turned to Aneisha.

"OMG! Your Aneisha Jones; the one that had a front row seat at the royal wedding!"

"I try." Then Rose turned to Dan.

"You do the best parkour I've ever seen!"

"I'm starting to like this chic!" Keri frowned at him but Rose turned to her.

"You definitely look familiar; I just can't put my finger on it…"

"Gee thanks! Everyone else gets compliments and I get nothing." Keri was waving her arms everywhere when Rose spotted a glowing green mark on her arm. She grabbed Keri's arm which made her freeze on the spot.

"'J.4.5.K.3.R.1' you're the vessel! You're the perfect clone of the mastermind that everyone has been talking about! And you can learn really quickly from what I've been told."

"Hey, you're right Dan! She's kinda cool!"

"Wait, can you show me something?" Rose asked Keri.

"Umm…what?"

"I'm going to do something and I want to see if you can copy it!"

"Ok…" Rose crept up behind Dan and pressed her fingers into his back; the Five Finger Freeze. Keri giggled at Dan's expression; wide eyes and his jaw had dropped open with his nose scrunched up like he's about to shout.

"Yeah, I can do that." Keri tip-toed behind Aneisha and moved his fingers in the same formation that Rose did, causing Aneisha to freeze on the spot like Dan. Rose stared at Keri in astonishment.

"Wow! That is so cool!" She was gobsmacked.

"Hang on… I still don't know who you are!" She turned to Tom for an explanation.

"Oh, right… this is Rose Gupta; she was the technical genius of the past two M.I. High teams. Her track record was amazing!" Rose blushed and mumbled a thanks to him.

"Oh cool! So you're like the girl version of Tom!" Keri exclaimed and now it was Tom's turn to blush.

"Um… I don't think so Keri. Unlike me, Rose can work on the field too and doesn't sit around in a comfy chair eating biscuits." Tom explained and Keri stared at Rose astounded.

"So you're like Tom, Dan and female all rolled into one?!" Rose and Tom just laughed at Keri comment and she gave them a puzzled look.

"What's so funny? It was a genuine question!" Keri frowned and them in mock-anger but she couldn't help but giggle at the laughing state Rose and Tom were in.

When they had calmed down, they saw Aneisha and Dan frowning at Rose and Keri ad they looked down at the floor feeling sheepish.

"Why on _earth_ would you want to do that to us?!" Aneisha was almost yelling and Keri and Rose mumbled a sorry. Aneisha smiled and gave them both a big hug.

"It's ok; I can never stay mad at anyone for long, except for Tom!" She whispered the last bit but Tom still heard her.

"Hey! I heard that!" Everyone started to laugh which earned Aneisha a glare from Tom. But he could never stay angry at his girlfriend, so he started to laugh a little too. He hugged her and everyone wolf-whistled.

"Shut up!" Aneisha shouted into Tom's jacket and everyone tried to stifle their giggles. Once everyone had calmed down (again) there was an awkward silence between them until Rose broke it with a question that had been troubling her for a while now:

"What _are _you guys doing here?"


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18- After the Shadow Games (III)

"_Shut up!" Aneisha shouted into Tom's jacket and everyone tried to stifle their giggles. Once everyone had calmed down (again) there was an awkward silence between them until Rose broke it with a question that had been troubling her for a while now:_

"_What _are _you guys doing here?"_

"The question is what are _you _doing here?" Tom was stroking his chin as he said it and his team tried to stifle their giggles.

"I asked you first."

"Fine! Do you know Chief Agent Knight?"

"Of course I do! Every M.I.9 agent does! Why?"

"And you know how she and Frank got back together after 10 years a few months ago?"

"REALLY?! OMG! Everyone has been waiting for this since forever! I guess I haven't realised because I've been stuck into work so much… anyway, continue."

"Thanks. Well… we pulled a few pranks on them and-"

"What? Which ones?"

"Well, first we jumped from behind the pillars when Frank came down the lift…" Rose giggled a little at that; Frank had always been courageous, but he was sometimes easy to scare.

"Um… we put salt in Stella's coffee…" Rose laughed harder at this; the one way to make Stella angry is to ruin her coffee.

"…I swapped the names of the files on the M.I.9 website and Frank got really pissed at that…" Rose was now clutching her stomach because she was getting cramps from laughing so hard. Dan, Aneisha and Keri started to giggle a little at their pranks as well.

"…I raised the alarm that KORPS were in our school base and Stella had a massive panic attack. And to think she's usually so good under pressure…" Tom sighed and laughed a little before continuing.

"…But the best prank that we pulled was that Dan dressed as Frank in a suit and Keri dressed as Stella in a very fragile, white dress so it looked like they were getting married when they had only got back together, I reprogrammed the tape so it looked like it actually was Frank and Stella and then I sent the video off to every agent in M.I.9, including that one agent who used to have a crush on Stella, I think it was the old head, Horatio Stark." At this point everyone was clutching their stomachs because their laughing had formed cramps that hurt like ever before. Rose had even collapsed on the floor, rolling with laughter (**ROFLing! Haha…no? ok…)**.

Keri and Aneisha had to pull Rose off of the ground because whenever she tried to pull herself up, she would remember what Tom had said and collapse all over again.

"After all those long years working with Stark as chief agent, I didn't realise he had a heart until I saw this." She walked over to a table, still laughing and picked up a photo fitted into a pink, fluffy heart-shaped frame. When she showed them the photo, tears started to stream done Keri and Aneisha's face.

"No way! Who would anyone have a crush on him?!" Keri was fanning her face.

"The other woman that worked at S.C.A.B, Andrea Ivanovic, was Stark's girlfriend." Everyone burst out laughing.

"Well then she's an idiot." Tom whispered to Aneisha and she stifled in her giggles.

"When Stark dumped her and shut down Operation Looking Glass, she was furious and she reprogrammed the cybernetic bio-forms of me and my two other teammates at the time, Oscar Cole and Carrie Stewart, into raving, killing machines."

"Wow! She has problems and all because she got dumped!?" Keri asked, shocked.

"By him?" They started to laugh at Tom's comment again. Tom tried to explain the rest of the story to Rose but he was laughing too hard. Once Aneisha had calmed down, she was trying to help him breathe. Tom thanked Aneisha and kissed her on the cheek before continuing.

"So Frank and Stella pulled this massive prank on us that they were fighting, wouldn't make up and couldn't stand the sight of each other. They actually did have an argument but the rest they made up. We literally had to drag Frank and Stella into the same room so they could stop fighting but when Stella hesitated; Dan had a huge rage about how he couldn't complete missions and stuff like that and was on the verge of swearing in front of them when they burst out laughing and sent the footage off to every agent in M.I.9." Rose couldn't keep her laughter in any longer; she had laughed a lot more today than a whole month and she just keeps on laughing.

"So now we have to pull an even _bigger _prank on them so we win. Keri has actually faked her own death and convinced Stella to not fire her with The Voice." Keri beamed with pride while Rose looked confusingly at Tom and Keri.

"The what? The Voice? What the heck is that?" Tom sighed.

"One of the world's best assassins, Thalumus, uses The Voice the convince people to do as he says. And Keri used it on Stella so she could keep her job." Tom explained.

"Oh! That makes sense. So what prank were you thinking of?"

"Well we-"Dan nudged Tom. "Dan thought of this cool idea where we replicate ourselves so instead of Frank and Stella seeing us, we use out doppelgangers!" Dan seemed proud of his idea and Rose seemed impressed with him.

"Well, this sounds pretty good! Can I help in any way? I used to love to pull pranks on Frank-"

"Hey, that rhymes!"

"Thanks for stating to obvious, Keri!" Tom said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, anyway… I used to joke around with Oscar and Carrie a lot and I would love to see Stella's face when we tell her they are doppelgangers!"

"Yeah sure you can help! I'll need help reprogramming the 'robots' so that instead of being 10x better at everything that we usually are, we need to reprogram them so that they are exactly like us." Tom explained. Rose nodded and clapped her hands together.

"Right! Who's ready to kick ass in this Prank War?!"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- After The Shadow Games (IV)

Frank continued to mop to corridors at St. Hearts in his blue overalls and thick, round glasses. It was quiet, a little too quiet. He thought the team would strike with their Prank War plan by now but he remembered what Rose had said in one of their missions, '_never jump to conclusions." _Frank realised that this was _his _team that he was talking about; they are unpredictable.

He suddenly heard a clicking sound echoing down the corridor, but who could it be? Everyone was in class and the only member of staff who wore shoes like that was Mrs King and she's teaching a lesson!

"Hi Frank!" this certain cheery voice he could hear from miles away. He had had an idea for the Prank War and couldn't wait to tell her. He turned around to see his girlfriend walking towards him.

"Hey Stella." She kissed his cheek and he smiled at her, happy to be in her presence again, even if he was in his caretaker clothes.

"I haven't come up with any ideas for the Prank War!" She pouted at him and he laughed; he always loved how she can be so cute when she wanted to, well, cuter than usual.

"I have though!" He beamed at her and she hugged him.

"Great! What is it?" She really was eager to know; Frank's team were starting to annoy her a lot lately, but not angry annoying, frustrating annoying.

"We do… nothing!" Stella's face dropped and Frank laughed again at her expression.

"Nothing? Are you serious?!"

"'Course I'm serious! If we do nothing and figure out what they are planning, we can prank them by playing along with their prank and then prank them even bigger!" Stella had a blank expression.

"Did that make sense?" Stella hugged him tightly and he hugged back, sighing with relief.

"Of course it made sense; everything you say makes sense to me. Except for all that science mumbo jumbo…" She mumbled that last bit but Frank always heard her, no matter how small her voice was.

"I heard that." But he just smiled and kissed her softly.

"Thank you Stel; you always know how to make me happy." She kissed him harder and he smiled into the kiss. And just when they thought the kiss would be even deeper, they heard a loud noise followed by crowds of teenagers flooding the hallways; lunchtime. Stella sighed in frustration but Frank kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you later Stel."

"You too Frank"

"I love you"

"I love you too" She waved goodbye and pushed her way through the crowds of teenagers desperate for some food. She couldn't believe no one noticed her; then again, most teenagers are very observant.

Frank sighed and moved his cleaning equipment into the caretaker's cupboard. He walked into the cupboard, pulled the broom and plummeted down into HQ. Once the lift doors opened and flopped onto one of the chairs that Tom always uses. He picked up Flopsy from his cage and started to stroke him gently on the head.

"Why are teenagers such a mess?" He asked Flopsy but Flopsy just nibbled his finger.

"Great, I'm going mad by talking to a bunny rabbit, again! I need a break."

"Did I just hear the word 'break'? Good luck with that!" Frank jumped at the sound of an all-too-familiar voice he had heard not too long ago.

"Stel! You said you wouldn't do that again! I almost had a heart attack!" he turned around on his chair to see the woman he loves most in the entire world; except for his mother, of course.

"Sorry Frank."

"It's ok, I was just complaining about the mess these kids make." He placed Flopsy down and walked towards Stella, giving her a big hug.

"Why are you here?" Frank asked, pulling out of the hug.

"I'd thought you'd be glad to see me!"

"Of course I am babe, but you never come here without a reason. " Frank smiled. Stella smirked and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I got interrupted when I was doing something very important, by a school bell." She pulled him in and sent her lips crashing into his. He was surprised but he welcomed it and kissed her back. _It always feels so good to kiss her like we did before_, he thought to himself. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and he tangled his free hand in her hair; he'd always loved the feel of her hair.

Stella had always loved when Frank massaged her head and tangled his hand in her hair. He pulled her closer towards him; she had always felt safe in his arms. She savoured the moment as if it was the last day on Earth.

Frank rubbed her back and felt her relax into the kiss. Then he moved his hand under her shirt and started to rub her back again and she jumped a little. Frank smiled and thought _cold hand. _They both stayed like this for a while, wishing that it would never end.

But of course something had to ruin the moment; Frank's phone beeped. They pulled back and looked into each other's eyes. He wanted to kiss her again but the greater good always outweighed the individual concern as Stella has always said.

He took his hand out of her hair and picked up his phone from the table beside him. He frowned causing Stella to give him a puzzled look.

"Who is it Frank?"

"I swear I'm going to kill her one day." Stella smirked.

"Let me guess, Mrs King?"

"Got it in one. I'm sorry but I really have to go; you know how she is."

"Actually, I don't, but I know how impatient some people can be."

"I won't be long, I promise." He tucked a bit of her fringe behind her ear making her blush and kissed her on the cheek.

"If you do, you'll be in big trouble." She gave him a frown, trying not to smile.

"I'll see you soon babe." He let go of her and walked towards the lift. Stella straightened out her shirt and blazer and gave a small smile to Frank.

"I love you Frank."

"I love you more Stella."

"I love you most." The lift doors shut and Stella sighed. Just another day in paradise.

**Hope you all appreciated the 2 chapters in one day! I was just in the mood, you know? There is a Tangled quote in here (I'm obsessed with Disney! **** ) ****Hope you all enjoy this one and please review! Love you all!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20- After the Shadow Games (V)

Rose and Tom have taken ages to reprogram the 'cybernetic bio-forms' and Dan, Aneisha and Keri were getting bored. They have already practised their owns skills (Keri was just watching Dan and Aneisha and then copied them), Aneisha tried to give Dan a makeover which Keri enthusiastically offered to help with, he ran down the street and then sneaked back into the warehouse, he then sat down against some cardboard boxes only to be scared by Keri jumping out behind them and them Dan chased Keri around the block while Aneisha just laughed, completely oblivious as to happened.

Rose and Tom only had one 'cybernetic bio-form' to go and that was Keri's. It was hard to reprogram it because they had to make her learn from everybody else. They only had a few settings to go but Dan, Aneisha and Keri had already fallen asleep from boredom.

"Ok, almost done guy-" Tom looked up to see three sleeping teenagers lying on top of each other. Tom rolled his eyes and Rose giggled a little; she remembered how tired she used to be when she was on the M.I High team. Frank's jazz music had always put her to sleep.

"Just need to moved this wire and…done! We've finally finished after-" Rose looked at her watch. "4 hours! Now I need some sleep." She rubbed her eyes and lay down next to Aneisha who was lying on Keri who was leaning on Dan's shoulder.

"Well that was a great warm up!" Tom smiled and sat down next to some cardboard boxes and continued to defeat the flaming troll.

_Sometime around 8:00pm…_

"Yes! Finished all of my 20 games in 2 and a half hours! New record!" Tom had never moved so fast since now when he jumped up and started celebrating. Aneisha awoke to find her boyfriend dancing around like a Looney. She giggled and stretched out her arms. Tom saw Aneisha's open eyes and scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Oh, hey Neish. I was just uh…um…practicing for uh…something I need to do in the near future so yeah…" Aneisha shook her head and smiled. This is one of reasons that she liked him; he was always funny. She pushed herself up so she was now standing and left Rose to lie on Keri. She walked up to him and hugged him.

"I love you Tom." He hugged her back and smiled.

"Love you too Neish." They pulled back in shock because they heard an ear-piercing noise coming from the sleeping teenagers; or were sleeping teenagers.

"SQUEEEEEE! You guys are so cute! Like, almost as cute as Frank and Stella, almost." They turned around to see Keri with wide, sparkling eyes and her teeth flashing towards them. Then they looked on either side to see Dan with wide eyes, but he was glaring at Keri, and so was Rose. Keri didn't notice until Dan coughed intentionally.

"Oh uh… sorry guys. I just woke up to see these two hugging. They're so cute together!" Keri squealed and Dan shot daggers her way.

"Keri!"

"What? It's like 8:15pm so you should've woken up anyway."

"You know Dan I can't believe I'm saying this by Keri has a point."

"Thanks Tom-Hey!" Keri glared at Tom in mock-anger and he shrugged while Rose and Aneisha giggled a little.

"So… I'm guessing you guys finished?" Dan nodded pointedly towards the 'cybernetic bio-forms' and Rose and Tom nodded.

"And when before I said Keri has a point, I meant it because we have to place these things in position." Rose nodded In agreement.

"Ok smart guy, a few questions. One, _where _are we going to put them? Two, how are we going to go around school without people realising there are two of us? And three, how do we monitor over what they're doing all the time?" Dan folded his arms and raised his eyebrows at Tom, waiting for an answer.

"Ok… one, we are going to carry them down to HQ because it's not too far from here-"

"And when you say 'we', you mean us, right?" Aneisha raised his eyebrows at him.

"Yeah! The answer to your second and third question Dan will take a while."

"Well we've got a while before we have to move these things. And why can't we just activate these things instead of carrying them?"

"Or we could just do that… but anyway, I'm going to write a letter to all your parents saying that you're on a school field trip and won't be back for 4 days. You are all actually going to come and sleep at my house for four days and while we watch over the 'robots' at school."

"Wait….so we don't have to see Mrs King for four days?" Aneisha nudged Keri in the ribs.

"Yeah, basically. I've hacked into the CCTV footage and spy cameras at school so we can see what the robots are doing 24/7. So it's a win-win situation; we don't have to go to school and Frank and Stella get beaten at the Prank War! So, what do you say?" Tom clapped his hands together, waiting for a response.

"Oh yeah, and I've placed video contact lenses on each of them so we can see and hear what they are doing all the time." Rose beamed.

"Let's do this!"

"Oh, heck yeah!"

"Let's kick some ass!" Keri jumped up and fist pumped her hand into the air and everyone cheered. Tom turned towards the doppelgangers and said one word-

"Activate!" the four doppelgangers opened their eyes. The Dan doppelgangers stepped forward towards Tom.

"Hey mate! How's it going? Still loading up on the biscuits yeah?" Dan was astounded by how much it sounded like him, except for a twang of a robotic voice in there.

Aneisha and Keri were the same; totally gobsmacked at how much they sound like themselves. Tom and Rose were proud of themselves and hi-fived each other.

"Alright Dan, Aneisha and Tom, go to St. Hearts underground base." Tom said to them and they nodded. When they walked Rose was amazed at how much better improved these ones were than her genetic copy.

"St. Heart underground base located, 20 minutes until you reach your destination."

"Well then let's go!" Keri's doppelganger dragged Aneisha's doppelganger out of the warehouse and she mimed 'help me!' Everyone laughed at this because it was something Keri would do.

"Right! Let's go prank their asses off!"


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- After the Shadow Games (VI)

Once the team and Rose had snuck into the school and gone down the lift shaft, they told the doppelgangers how to look when Frank arrived at HQ; Keri and Aneisha sleeping, Tom playing Blade Quest and Dan practicing parkour against the pillars.

Dan, Aneisha, Dan, Keri and Rose shot back up the lift and snuck back out of the school and literally had to run to Tom's without getting caught at 12:00 in the morning. Tom had to use his set of keys to arrive through the back door of his house and when they arrived in the lounge room, Tom collapsed onto one of the sofas.

"You right Tom?"

"Yeah…just…dead…" He clutched his stomach in pain from all that running.

"Mate, you need to get into a gym." Dan suggested but at the word 'gym' Tom shook his head furiously.

"No…way…too…much…work…need…biscuits…" Aneisha raced to the kitchen and pulled out a packet of Custard Creams so Tom could restore his 'energy'. Tom grabbed about 3 biscuits and shoved them into his mouth without a second thought. Everyone laughed at how desperate he was for some food. He lay there for a while until he had enough energy to grab his laptop from upstairs.

"I'll be right back guys, need my laptop." He walked up the stairs, coming down a few minutes later. He plopped himself onto the same couch he almost died on and everyone gathered around him to see what he was doing.

"Alright guys, this is where we monitor the doppelgangers every move. The screen is split into four sections; Dan is the top left-hand corner, Aneisha's is the top right-hand corner, mine is below Dan's and Keri's is below Aneisha's. So Dan, your pretty much a blur right now, Aneisha and Keri are as still as statues, except for Keri's snoring, and all you can see on mine is me defeating everything in sight, well, on the computer anyway."

"Hey! Why did you program me to snore! I don't snore!" Keri complained and Aneisha giggled a little.

"Actually Keri, you sort of do. Remember you came over for a sleepover last week? And how I was exhausted the next morning? It's because your snoring kept me up all night." Keri frowned and everyone laughed.

"Alright, alright, I get it. So can I get a bit more sleep now? I'm exhausted!" She started to blink a lot and lay down on the sofa next to Tom's.

"I need some snooze time too. Reprogramming is hard work you know." Rose also lay down on another sofa.

"DITTO."

"Same."

"I need sleep too!"

So by now all of the teenagers were lying on an individual sofa, snoozing softly and soundly, except for Keri, who was snoring again.

_7 hours later…_

Dan woke up to see a white wall I front of him.

"I swear I had blue walls." He mumbled but when he rolled over and fell onto the floor, he realised where he was.

"Oh yeah, Tom's." He rubbed his eyes and saw and sat up to see Aneisha still sleeping on the couch next to him and Rose daydreaming on the couch next to hers. He looked behind him to see Tom playing some fantasy game and Keri still snoring. He laughed a little and shook his head.

"Doesn't snore huh?" he got and sat next to Tom. Tom glanced at him for a second them returned to his game, completely uninterested with Dan was going to say, which was what he expected anyway.

"Watcha doin'? Tom sighed and paused his game to talk to Dan.

"If I tell you, will you actually pay attention to what I'm saying and stop daydreaming about Zoe?" Dan blushed and looked down at his feet; he still missed her loads. When he said goodbye, he should have told her how he felt. When she hugged him, he should have lifted her head and kissed her. But no, he had to be all shy and just wave; now he'll never be able to admit his feelings for her.

"Yeah, mostly." He mumbled the last part.

"So yeah. I have to defeat this guy by using the right sword, magic and armour combination but there are loads of possibilities so I just hacked into the game server and retrieved the info. So now I have to… and of course you're not listening to me your daydreaming about Zoe so I'm just gonna return to my game." Tom pressed 'resume' his game and started to warm up his thumbs.

"I'm bored; can we monitor the doppelgangers now?" Tom sighed again and touched some buttons on the screen until I could see a black screen

"Doppelgangers activate." Tom simply said. You could tell they were opening their eyes because it turned black for a second and then you could see HQ from four different angles.

"Cool."

"I know right?" Dan punched Tom lightly on the arm.

"So…watcha doin'?" Keri came up behind the couch and scared the living daylights out of them.

"Keri…don't do that again! Ok?" Dan turned to see Keri shrug.

"Whatever. Are they the doppelgangers view? That's so cool!"

"Yeah, the doppelgangers are already in their spy clothes and when they go up the lift, they'll change into the St Hearts uniform."

"My boyfriend, the genius." Aneisha had come behind the sofa too and kissed Tom on the cheek, which Tom blushed at, of course.

"Hey! I worked on it too!" Rose sat up on the couch and rubbed her eyes. Everyone gathered around Tom's spypod, completely awake and looking at the four split screens.

"Sooooo… what do we do now?" Keri asked and Tom shrugged.

"Uh… sit here and wait for 8:30am I guess; that's when Frank usually arrives at base." Tom explained.

"And you would know because…" Rose smirked.

"Ok! Sometimes I go to HQ early and practice hacking into the really secure M.I.9 files, like Frank's." They all laughed; everyone knew Frank's file was way too secure. It was fingerprint, DNA and password protected but Tom had already got the password. He laughed every time he tried to open Frank's file.

"But it's really funny hacking into Frank's file because it's like Stella's going to read his password." He laughed at himself and everyone else looked confused. Tom sighed.

"It's 'IL0V3Y0UST3LLA'."

"Oh…" Everyone else chorused.

"Oh…" Tom mimicked them at the same time.

"You know his dinosaur computer in the Bunker?" Rose and Keri looked confused.

"The Bunker is where they used to work about 10 years ago. It's made of titanium." Dan still looked impressed.

"Yeah, there's like this really ancient computer down there like the ones they used in the early 2000's-"Rose and Keri laughed at this; Tom was always judging new and old tech.

"-It has all of Frank's old files on there and it has a photo of them dating ten years ago which is hilarious…anyway, I searched through his old files and found all these documents. Guess what they were based on?" Everyone look deep in thought.

"Was it…never mind, I forgot." Keri frowned and tried to think again.

"What were they based on Tom?" Aneisha doesn't like guessing; she's the mind reader of the group.

"They were all documents about Stella. Her face, hair, personality, some I really don't want to go into detail…" Keri looked confused but everyone else laughed.

"I don't get it…oh! Yuck!" She stuck out her tongue and shook her head in disgust and everyone laughed harder at her; she could be so blond sometimes.

"Yeah, there was this one document and it was all about her eyes, no joke." The girls now had tears streaming down their faces and Dan asked-

"What? Did you read them?" Tom blushed and looked down, feeling sheepish, but Dan laughed so hard, he nearly wet himself.

"What?! You know I like invading private lives!" He objected and blushed even more. When he read them though, he was always thinking about Aneisha; he loved her so much.

"Guys look! Someone's coming down the lift!" Keri pointed at the split screen.

But it wasn't who they expected it to be…

**Guys before you ask, it's not Zoe! Hahahahahaha! :D Love you all!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22- After the Shadow Games (VII)

**Hey guys! Someone guessed the person/people right! Congrats Authorlouise! I made it sound like it was a big mystery but it really wasn't! Lol! Anyway…hope you enjoy the chapter! Please read my profile, especially the first part! Thank you! Love you all!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>

She walked through the opened lift door and looked around in shock; Aneisha and Keri were sleeping, Tom was playing Blade Quest and Dan was practicing his parkour.

"What are you lot doing her at-" She looked at her watch, "8:00 o'clock in the morning." Doppelganger Tom turned around in his chair.

"Good morning Stella, how are you today?" Tom asked sarcastically and that earned him a glare. Doppelganger Dan smirked and continued to back flip off the pillars. The lift door closing had 'caused' Doppelganger Aneisha to wake up.

"Morning guys, hey Stella." She rubbed her eyes and Stella still looked around confused.

"I asked you a question." She was growing impatient by the minute.

"Huh?"

"I asked why you were here so early in the morning."

"Oh…we were looking at something on Tom's computer and we accidentally fell asleep." Doppelganger Aneisha walked up to Stella and whispered-

"You know nerdy stuff." Stella smirked.

"I heard that." Doppelganger Tom called out, not removing himself from the computer. Stella still hadn't noticed the twang of robotic in their voices.

"Well, uh… I just wanted to show something to Frank, but he's not here so yeah…I'll just go-"Stella started walking towards the tunnels.

"Actually, while you're here Stella, I've got something to show you." Tom stood up and shook Doppelganger Keri, who was still sleeping. She woke up with wide eyes and almost karate-chopped Tom's arm off.

"What!?" Everyone laughed a little.

"Come on Keri, we're going to the Bunker."Doppelganger Keri stood up, rubbed her eyes, stretched out her arms and yawned; very un-lady-like.

"Wait, you know the Bunker is a restricted area, we can't go in there!" Stella protested but everyone just rolled their eyes and pushed her into the tunnels.

_In the Bunker…_

"Alright, what did you want to show me?" Stella looked at her watch.

"I think you'll want to see this; courtesy of Frank." The team smirked and Stella looked confused. Tom started flying his fingers all over the keyboard until he had overridden Frank's old 'secure' login.

"Tom, what do you think you are doing? I already know the password!" She smiled a little, remembering the day Frank hesitated to type the password in.

"Well, you know how Frank felt embarrassed about the password? I think he would be _mortified _about these." Tom brought up loads of documents with the word 'Stella' in the title.

"What the heck is all this?!" Stella started to read a document Frank has written on her eyes.

"Oh. Mi. Gosh. He's such a hopeless idiot, isn't he?" The Doppelganger team started to laugh really hard.

"But this is so sweet!" She exclaimed and started to fidget with the keyboard. Many copies of paper started to come out of the printer behind the old computer. She held them up and the Doppelganger team started to laugh even harder, rolling on the floor **(Déjà vu?)**

"I am so going to confront Frank right now!" Stella walked off and the documents in her hand and the doppelgangers still rolling on the floor with laughter **(I love ROFLing)**

* * *

><p>"Oh crap! It's Stella, not Frank! Oh well, we're pranking them both anyway." Dan shrugged.<p>

"_What are you lot doing her at-" She looked at her watch, "8:00 o'clock in the morning." Doppelganger Tom turned around in his chair._

"_Good morning Stella, how are you today?" Tom asked sarcastically and that earned him a glare._

"He is so much like you, Tom!"

"That's kind of the whole point, Keri!" Tom said sarcastically and the team tried to stifle their giggles; she's such an airhead. The doppelganger Aneisha started to wake up.

"_Morning guys, hey Stella." She rubbed her eyes._

"She's got no idea!" Rose giggled.

"_I asked you a question." Stella stated._

"_Huh?" _

"_I asked why you were here so early in the morning."_

"_Oh…we were looking at something on Tom's computer and we accidentally fell asleep." Doppelganger Aneisha walked up to Stella and whispered-_

"_You know nerdy stuff." Stella smirked._

"_I heard that." Doppelganger Tom called out._

"Yep! This is so an ordinary day; good job guys!" Aneisha turned to Rose and Tom, who smiled at her compliment.

"I though she would've figured it out by now." Tom stated.

"You how I was telling you about Frank's documents about Stella before? You might want to watch this part." He added and turned back to the screen as Stella was walking away.

"_Actually, while you're here Stella, I've got something to show you." The doppelganger Tom said and shook Keri to wake her up._

"_What!?"_

"_Come on Keri, we're going to the Bunker."_

"Hey! I'm not like that! Am I…?" Everyone laughed at Keri who was feeling embarrassed.

"Uh… yeah you are Ker." Aneisha replied and Keri pouted. By the time they looked back at the screens, the doppelgangers were in the Bunker.

"_Alright, what did you want to show me?" Stella looked at her watch._

"_I think you'll want to see this; courtesy of Frank." The team smirked and Stella looked confused._

"Ah…I see where this is going." Dan smirked.

"_Tom, what do you think you are doing? I already know the password!"_

"_Well, you know how Frank felt embarrassed about the password? I think he would be mortified about these." Tom brought up loads of documents with the word 'Stella' in the title._

"_What the heck is all this?!" Stella exclaimed and began reading over the documents._

The team and Rose started to laugh really hard; Tom was truly a funny genius.

"_Oh. Mi. Gosh. He's such a hopeless idiot, isn't he?" The Doppelganger team started to laugh really hard._

"_But this is so sweet!" She exclaimed and started to fidget with the keyboard. Many copies of paper started to come out of the printer behind the old computer. She held them up and the Doppelganger team started to laugh even harder, rolling on the floor._

"No! You didn't!"

"Oh yes, Rose, I did." Tom beamed with pride and Rose shook her head.

"_I am so going to confront Frank right now!" Stella walked off and the documents in her hand and the doppelgangers still rolling on the floor with laughter._

"I can't wait to see when Frank sees all the documents!"

"I want to see with my own eyes, not the doppelgangers, don't you?" Tom smirked.

"OMG, YES! LET'S GO!" Keri dragged Aneisha towards Tom's front door, closely followed by Tom, Dan and Rose.

They all couldn't wait to see the reaction on Frank's face, especially when he dies of embarrassment.

**PLEASE READ!**

**Hey guys! I won't be able to update until Monday or Tuesday because I'm going on a Summer Camp with my church! Can't wait! If there is wifi, I will continue reading your stories but I won't be able to update! Sorry! It's going to be AMAZING! Hope you will continue to update your stories so I have something to read in the morning. Love you all!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23- After the Shadow Games (VIII)

**Hey guys! I'm back from Summer Camp with my church! For those of you who care, I had an amazing time! Yesterday I finished my first chapter of my new 'surprise' story! Yay! But I'm going to publish it when I've finished this one. So I wish I could ramble on about camp and stuff, but I've got a chapter to write! Hope y'all enjoy it!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>

Frank was sorting through some files on one of the computers in HQ when he heard the clacking of heels growing louder and louder. He turned around and saw Stella standing outside the tunnels with some sort of documents on her hand, closely held by her chest.

"Hey, babe. What's up?" Stella laughed, still thinking about all those things he had written while Frank looked confused at her reaction.

"Nothing much, just reading some documents. Would you like to read some? They are really quite interesting." She placed them down on the round table in the middle of HQ and spread them out so Frank could read them.

Frank leaned on the white table, pulling a document towards him. As he read the first few sentences, his eyes widened. His arm that was holding the document started to shake and he turned around, looking nervously at Stella.

"W-where did you g-get these?" He trembled and Stella smirked at his expression; scared and confused.

"Well, a little birdie told me that these were on your old computer in the Bunker so I went to have a look. I though you would be like to reminded of how 'beautiful my eyes are' and 'how they sparkle when I smile'." Frank flashed a nervous smile her way and she tried to hold back her giggles.

"Uh…look Stel. It's not what it looks like, honest! I was just um…uh…" Frank started to sweat and he wiped it away with the back of his hand. Stella started to let out her giggles which made Frank more nervous.

"Oh Frank… I'm actually flattered about these, even though it was ten years ago." She pulled him into a hug just as they heard the lift doors open.

"So Frank…take it you read the documents. I thoroughly enjoyed reading them event though I was disgusted by some of them; I thought Stella would like to read them herself." Tom smirked and Frank shot him a glare. He pulled out of the hug slowly and narrowed his eyes at Tom while the others were laughing.

"I'm going to get you Tom, you and everyone else that was involved in this conspiracy." He glanced at the others which made them laugh harder.

"Where is Rose?" Aneisha asked Dan in between giggles, quietly.

"She went back to the warehouse. She wants to see Frank when we whip his and Stella's ass at this Prank War." This made Aneisha laugh harder.

"Ok thanks."

"So…we are going to head back, we've got school and stuff." Tom chuckled a bit and then walked into the lift, followed by the others.

When the teenagers reached the top, they ran out of the school as fast as they could and raced back to the warehouse. When they got there, Tom almost died (again), so Aneisha had to help him breathe (again).

"Thanks Neish." Tom was still taking deep breaths. Rose borrowed Tom's laptop to see where the doppelgangers were.

"Alright, so the doppelgangers are entering the class right about, now." Rose said just as the doppelgangers sat down doing what they would usually do in Mr Flatley's English class; Keri twirling her hair, looking bored, Dan staring off into space dreaming about Zoe, Tom hiding a game console under his desk and Aneisha looking like she's paying attention but is really bored and waiting for her pencil to flash.

Finally, their pencils flashed and they quietly walked out of class while Mr Flatley's back was turned and ran across to the janitor's cupboard. Aneisha slid open the light switch/thumb scanner and placed her thumb on the biometric panel. They all clamped inside while Keri pulled the broom. They shot down to HQ and when the lift doors opened, they were welcomed by Frank and Stella eating each other's faces off. The real spy's and Rose were still disgusted by this even though they weren't actually there.

"Guys! Get a room!" Doppelganger Tom made gagging noises and Frank and Stella pulled away, looking sheepish and embarrassed.

"Never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Tom." Doppelgangers Keri also looked disgusted and Tom frowned at her. She just shrugged.

"Um…anyway team, we still have a mission." He and Stella turned towards the big projector screen.

"This is Marcus Cole, head of a furniture company known by the name of TORZ-OO Furniture. M.I.9 agents have recently discovered that they are a part of KORPS-"

"Wait…isn't that TORSO? Department of weaponry and explosives?" Tom asked and Stella nodded.

"M.I.9 have also discovered that every person that has bought a piece of furniture has been robbed. Your mission is to find out how KORPS are doing it and stop them, fast."

"Mission on." Dan, followed by Aneisha and Keri walked into the lift.

"Aneisha, impersonate a buyer while Dan, you and Keri infiltrate the company and see what KORPS have done." The lift doors closed.

"Alright, let's do this." Tom slouched on his chair and turned around to face his computer.

"I hope they're going to be alright. This is KORPS and TORSO is the department of weapons and explosives. " Stella looked nervous.

"Shh…Stel. They're going to be fine." Frank pulled her into a hug.

"Yeah, no pressure, except for the fact that they could possibly never come back." Doppelganger Tom stated sarcastically. Frank shot him a look that said _Not helping Tom._ Stella was shaking even more now.

"Hey, I was just joking. Gosh guys…"

"Frank what if they don't? What if they don't come back alive?"

"Stel, don't even think about it, Tom was just being a moron. If course they're going to come back, alive and well." Stella had calmed down a bit, but Frank wasn't 100% percent sure of what he had just said either.

Will the team come back alive? Or will this be the last mission they will ever go on?


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 4- After the Shadow Games (IX)

Meanwhile back at the S.C.A.B warehouse, everyone was laughing their heads off due to the fact that Frank and Stella thought they were going to die.

"Ah…that would be so funny if _'we'_ actually did die." Keri sighed and chuckled a little.

"Keri! I can't believe I'm saying this, but you're not such an airhead after all!"

"Gee… thanks Tom!" Keri smiled sarcastically and poked her tongue out at Tom.

"I mean, what if they actually did die? Remember how they reacted when Keri almost died? Imagine what it would be like if the three of you died." He pointed at Dan, Aneisha and Keri. Keri still looked confused but Dan and Aneisha caught on straight away, as did Rose.

"I get it! You mean what if we killed the doppelgangers by falling off a cliff or something?! That would be the best prank ever!" Aneisha exclaimed and Tom smiled gratefully at her. Keri looked at them in a funny way for a few seconds.

"Oh! Now I get it!" Dan and Tom rolled their eyes while Rose and Aneisha sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind, Keri. Anyway, all we have to do it make them fall off a cliff! Then Frank and Stella will see them _die _and then we've won the Prank War!" Tom explained. Everyone agreed to this plan and started to work straight away. By now doppelganger Aneisha was trying to arrest Marcus Cole and doppelganger Dan and Keri were fighting off KORPS guards to help Aneisha. Eventually they succeeded and Frank and Stella were relieved.

"Now this is where it gets interesting." Tom got excited about the whole Prank War thing and started to control the doppelgangers. Because the spies were fighting on the roof of TORZ-OO, they were in a very dangerous position. Tom made doppelganger Keri feeling dizzy from the heatwave and she lost her balance.

Frank and Stella watched in anticipation and horror as Keri tripped over the edge of the building, but not before Dan just managed to catch her by the hand. Even _he_ was slipping at Keri's weight **(I'm not saying she's fat)**. He started to slide across the rooftop as Frank and Stella still watched in horror. They couldn't do anything; just watch.

Doppelganger Aneisha gasped and grabbed Dan's hand before he slipped over the edge of the roof. Now two teenagers were hanging off the side of a building with another trying to pull them back up. Aneisha heaved with all her might but she started to slip straight away; she was never a strong person.

Stella was now in tears while Frank was trying to comfort her by holding her tight and stroking her hair; he also had tears in his eyes. They were both petrified of what was going to happen next. Stella was now crying her heart out and Frank stared at the screen, completely shocked; actually, shocked was an understatement.

Then suddenly, the worst case scenario just happened; they fell to their death. Both Frank and Stella were wide-eyed.

"_F-F-Frank, their g-gone."_ Stella buried her head into his chest and her tears soaked his blazer and shirt. Frank started to cry too; his tears dropped to the floor and formed a puddle from underneath their feet.

"Come on, guys. Let's get to school before they start having a panic attack and destroy everything." Tom picked up his laptop and the four teenagers and Rose casually strolled down the street, heading for St. Hearts.

When the lift descended with the four teenagers inside, Frank and Stella stared at the lift. Tears were still pouring out of Stella's eyes.

"Frank, who is coming down the lift? They're-"She took a deep breath,"-dead." They were stunned at who stepped out of the lift.

"So… I guess we win right?" Tom hi-fived everyone and Frank and Stella had their jaws dropped open.

"But, you… that… what?" Stella was gobsmacked; this was a first.

"Dan, would you care to explain?" Keri asked him.

"Why certainly. I had this brilliant idea for the Prank War, doppelgangers. You know how you _saw_ Neish, Keri and I fall to our deaths? Yeah, that was a lie. And that's why there are two Toms in this room." Faster than lightning, Frank and Stella's heads snapped to Doppelganger Tom's view, and then turned back to Tom.

"So, yeah, this pretty much means we won and you can't top that." Everyone smirked at Frank and Stella, who's heads were boiling with rage. It looked like they were about to explode. But instead, they took deep breaths and Stella said-

"Well done, team." They were shocked; they thought she would have a full-on rage.

"Hang on, no offence Tom, but how did you reprogram them all so fast?" Frank asked while Aneisha was texting someone.

"We'd like to introduce former M.I High member…" The lift doors opened and out stepped Rose, still in her spy gear.

"…Rose Gupta." Aneisha finished and Frank raised his eyebrows.

"Uh…I'm so confused right now."

"Yeah it's good to see you too, Frank." Rose said sarcastically but she gave him a big hug.

"Hey Rose, you've grown up a bit." Rose was now 2 inches taller than she was in the M.I High program.

"Hang on, _you _helped them with this?" Frank narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yeah, it was fun, wasn't it guys?" She turned to the team, who were still smirking.

"So, can we call it truce now? I'm emotionally exhausted." Stella sighed and stepped forward to shake hands with the team and Rose.

"Truce." All of them said at once and they all shook hands with Frank and Stella. Aneisha stepped closer to Tom.

"What do we do with that guy?" She pointed at his doppelganger. Tom smiled and sighed.

"I think I've got something in mind." He stepped behind the doppelganger and fiddled with the wires.

"Activate." Tom simply said.

"Frank and Stella lost! Frank and Stella lost!" The doppelganger sang repeatedly. Tom turned to everyone.

"That is now going to play for the next week." Frank and Stella sighed in frustration while the others just laughed; just a normal day in the St. Hearts underground base.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Please read my Zan one-shot that I just posted and the author's note in Please Say Yes. Thanks guys!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25- In between Free Runner

**Hey guys! I know I said before and After but I wanted to write an in-between one, especially for Free Runner! Hope you enjoy it!  
>Jasmine xoxo<strong>

After Frank had picked up his toolbox and ran away in a hurry, he made his way to HQ. Once he got down there, he flopped down onto a chair and ran a hand through this brown, curly hair. Was that Stella? She looked so care-free, so young…not that she looked old, she just looked ol_der_, uh…oh crap, better not say this aloud.

He heard the lift doors open and turned around the see Stella walks over to the round table and place her bag on it. She smiled at him and laughed a bit; Frank looked confused.

"What?"

"Stella?" She mimicked his voice and then burst out laughing.

"Haha, very funny. You just look beautiful, that's all." He said the last bit quieter and Stella blushed.

"Thanks, Frank." He stood up and walked towards her and tucked a bit of hair behind her ear. Then he placed his hand in hers and smiled at her.

"No, I mean it Stel. You look stunning." Stella blushed to the shade of tomato and Frank chuckled.

"I haven't worn this in a while." She finally said and Frank looked confused.

"Why? When did you last wear this?" Stella looked up at him with sorrow in her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I wore this for one of our dates." Frank pulled her into a hug.

"It's ok Stel, that's all gone. What matters is that we are here now, together." He kissed the top of her forehead and she smiled into his shoulder. She pulled out after a few seconds and grabbed the M.I.9 assessment sheet from her bright, yellow bag.

"I've got to write some comments on here. When I've finished call your team down for the next mission." She pulled a pen out of the clipboard and started to scribble down some notes. Frank walked up behind her quietly and peeked over her shoulder. When she felt his breath on her skin, she turned around quickly to see Frank looking sheepish.

"Frank, it's confidential."

"I know; I'm just curious that's all." She went back to walking around the round table when she started to laugh a little; Frank was tickling her waist. Only Frank knew Stella was ticklish and Stella planned to keep it that way.

"Frank, stop." She whined but continued to laugh. She grabbed his hands and turned around.

"Frank, I need to fill this out."

"Can't you do that later? You could be doing something more fun." Stella raised her eyebrow.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" But she knew exactly what he meant.

"Like this." He kissed her gently on the lips and she kissed him back. She clutched the clipboard against her chest while Frank held her close. She pulled away and smirked.

"Nice try, but I need to fill this out." She kissed him one last time and went back to fill out the report. Frank smiled and sat down at Tom's computer. But instead of filling out reports, he was thinking about before, when everything was perfect and he didn't have a care in the world.

_10 years ago, we, Stella and I were dating, lives being in pure bliss. She was my world, my everything. I loved her so much, as did she. We regularly went on dates when we weren't risking out lives for M.I.9. It was usually a Saturday and Wednesday night; every half week. Usually we would watch a movie at her flat or in the cinema, or go out to a restaurant to have dinner._

_But my favourite was usually when we went for moonlight strolls along the beach. We would be talking and laughing while holding hands and just walking slowly. Whenever she and I would do that, I saw the real her; the real Stella before my eyes. She was so perfect and-_

"Frank? Frank, are you okay?" Stella waved her hand in front of his face, causing him to mentally slap himself and look up at Stella, feeling sheepish. She laughed and sat down in the chair next to him.

"What were you thinking about?" Frank looked a little shocked at what she asked but then again, this was Stella; she always if something was up with Frank.

"Uh… its nothing, Stel. Don't worry about it."

"Frank, I wasn't born yesterday. What were you thinking?" She looked at him sternly and he sighed in defeat.

"I was just thinking about when we were dating, you know, before the KORPS assault." His voice cracked a bit and Stella put a hand on his knee; he was usually doing that to her and now it's the other way around. Frank took a deep breath and continued.

"I remember when we used to go out on dates every Wednesday and Saturday night. We used to watch movies together, go to a restaurant for dinner, and take walks along the beach afterwards. And then-"Frank snapped out of his daydream when he saw a tear snake down Stella's face. He wiped it away with his thumb and placed his hands in hers.

"Stel, it's okay, it's in the past."

"I know Frank, it's just…I miss her so much." A couple more tears escaped from her eyes and Frank gently pulled Stella onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. He let her cry freely in silence, rocking her slightly back and forth. He knew when she said that, she was referring to Hyperia. He missed her too, a lot in fact; she was like a little sister to him, even when they were in M.I High together with Stella. When he heard no more cries, he asked-

"Are you okay now?" Stella turned around slightly and looked down at him.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She kissed his cheek while he tried to stifle his giggles. Stella raised an eyebrow.

"What's up?"

"You got a little something on your face." Stella pulled out her phone, opened camera and turned it to face her. She gasped and stood up in surprise, feeling for something in her pockets. Then she frowned at Frank.

"You know, you could have told me my mascara was running so I wouldn't look like a hideous mess when the team arrive!" Frank laughed out loud at Stella, looking frenetic. She pulled out a make-up wipe and sighed in relief as she started to wipe her face, looking at the 'mirror' on her phone. Frank was still laughing and Stella poked her tongue out at him. When she finished and applied more mascara, (don't even ask her why she carries it around with her) she gasped.

"Crap! I forgot to fill out the report." She grabbed the report off the table, where she placed it when she was wiping her face.

"It's okay, I'll call the team for the mission and you can finish the last bits of the report, okay?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Good." Frank stood up from Tom's chair and walked over the round table. He was standing almost opposite Stella, who was still filling out the sheet of paper.

They heard the lift doors open and the four teenage spies walked out. They walked to the round table, opposite to Frank and Stella.

"Okay, one, you are totally rockin' that look. And two, hello? What are you doing here?" Keri asked, leaning forward onto the round table. Stella looked up from the clipboard and stopped writing.

"I take it you've all forgotten." The teens had blank expressions. Stella sighed.

"It's time for your M.I.9 annual assessment." The team groaned.

"Aww what? But we've had like five tests already this year!" Dan complained.

"Yes but this time I wanted to see how you worked above ground too!" She turned to Frank.  
>"The teaching job was the perfect cover." She said gently.<p>

"Cool! We'll get to hang out!" Keri exclaimed.

"And she'll get to spend more time with Frank." Aneisha whispered to Keri but Frank and Stella heard then blushed.

"Wait… don't they already spend enough time together?" Tom pointed out and Dan, Aneisha and Keri sniggered while Frank and Stella blushed even harder.

"Uh…yes…well, you've still got a mission…"


End file.
